


Если бы Симбионт был мюзиклом

by Zaintrigovan Chitatel (ZaintrigovanChitatel)



Category: Symbiont Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Multi, ау мир мюзикл, все поют рано или поздно, давайте споём о проблеме, хор моховых зомби
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaintrigovanChitatel/pseuds/Zaintrigovan%20Chitatel
Summary: Это Симбионт, и он мюзикл. Все поют, танцуют и ведут очень драматичный образ жизни.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Оператор Корпорации

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Всем, кого так же зацепило)
> 
> Для понимания работы понадобится пройти хотя бы один из Симбионтов, а именно - второй. Но чтобы пройти второй и понять сюжет, нужно сначала пройти первый и приквел... а потом останется только третий... в общем, это баловство фанатов и для фанатов)
> 
> Только посмотрите какой шикарный Беркут из Оператора Корпорации! "очень счастливые и смущенные авторы со ссылками"  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c845521/v845521565/55dff/G0T_uZLS2YM.jpg  
> https://vk.com/wall-159965228_328
> 
> А нарисован он вот этой художницей, и вам просто необходимо увидеть её паблик!  
> https://vk.com/kanniballus
> 
> За обновлениями фика можно будет следить через группу авторов  
> https://vk.com/public150968536

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так как это "мюзикл" - вам может понадобится музыка)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKuqY__NFKU 
> 
> Автора П.

__

__

По тёмному коридору совершенно обычной секретной лаборатории по созданию зомби, идёт солдат, увешанный оружием. Это Беркут. Далеко от него в совершенно обычной злой корпорации, в небольшой, чистой комнатке за зеркалом (архитектор Кристина была большим оригиналом, а ещё говорила с каким-то Голосом — подопечные иногда так странно называют Операторов!), — перед компьютером сидит Кэп. Рядом с ним — много бумаг и стоит кружка с кофе. Огромная гарнитура закрывает половину лица.

Беркут:

Тот голос кэповский, везде исчез,  
— в мечтах душить его, являлся мне!  
Зовёт по имени, манит… ко мху!  
Во сне и наяву меня настиг —  
— в мой слух и разум Кэп проник!  
_«громко, возмущенно с вопросительной интонацией»_ :  
— Мой оператор?!..

Кэп:  
_«оправдывается с раздражением»_ :

Уже вернулась связь, сигнал не стих!  
Здесь вновь звучит —  
наш вечный, сладостный и странный спор —  
Пропала связь с тобой — и что я мог?!  
Ты знай, что рядом я, ведь напрямик  
К динамикам я тут приник!  
И в слух и в разум твой проник!  
Твой оператор…  
_«осекается»_  
— … на связи!

Беркут _«печально»_ :

В безумном пиршестве ночных зомбей  
Я лишь орудье здесь…

Кэп _«властно и с тревогой за подопечного»_ :

…Ведомо мной!

__

Беркут идёт дальше по тёмному коридору, касаясь стены рукой, чтобы ориентироваться. Постепенно впереди появляется зелёный, неприятный свет — это «озеро» Симбионта — питательная жижа, в которой плавают островки светящегося зелёным мха. Беркут останавливается, смотрит на «озеро», отходит от него подальше и о чём-то говорит с Кэпом, с мучением оглядывая потолок. Затем Беркут уходит и возвращается с гондолой и длинной колбой с надписью «Вирус сюда НЕ наливать, отмыть не можем!», которую использует вместо весла, кладёт гондолу в жижу и садится сам.

Где Беркут взял гондолу и откуда она в секретной лаборатории, знает только Кэп.  


Кэп и Беркут:

Я слышу голос твой, незрим твой лик  
В мой слух\разум Оператор\Беркут проник,  
Мой\твой оператор!

Хор выживших из вентиляции:

Он здесь, он рядом — Оператор Корпорации!  
Он ведёт его, он Оператор, Оператор Корпорации!

_Беркут косится на вентиляцию и что-то говорит в гарнитуру. Затем пытается с её помощью, дать Кэпу услышать хор, но очередные внезапные помехи связи мешают. Симбионт под шумок отправляет один из островков мха в лодку и пытается утащить у оперативника автомат — занятый разговором Беркут, не глядя, отмахивается и мох отлетает обратно в «озеро». Ни Беркут, ни Кэп ничего не замечают, увлечённые спором о том, кто из них страдает слуховыми галлюцинациями, а кто — отсутствием слуха, и кому из них это виднее._

Кэп _«пафосно»_ :

Твой мир реальности с кошмарным сном  
Соединяется…

Беркут _«язвительно»_ :

…В тебе одном!

__

Нос гондолы стучится о ступеньку лестницы, Беркут подтягивает её поближе к берегу и быстро выбирается. На лестнице остаётся лежать колба-весло. Вскоре гондолу окружает мох и она «уплывает сама». Беркут этого не замечает, в попытках оттереть передатчик от мха, из-за которого тот не работает. Через некоторое время ему это удаётся и Кэп снова выходит на связь. 

Беркут и Кэп _«радостно»_ :

Уже не сможем мы забыть сей миг:  
В мой слух/разум Оператор/Беркут проник,  
Мой/твой оператор!

__

На эти звуки, грубо нарушая все каноны приличия и логики, со стонами и рычанием почему-то появляются зомби.

Хор зомби:

Он здесь, он рядом — Оператор Корпорации!  
Он ведёт его, он Оператор, Оператор Корпорации!

Кэп _«с воодушевлением, из-за вернувшихся помех, не услышав хор зомби»_ : — Иди вперёд, мой ангел уничтожения зомби!

Бертут _«обнаружив, что в магазине пусто ещё с прошлой арии»_ : Они здесь, они уже близко, ваши проклятые зомби!

Кэп: …Стреляй в них, мой Ангел!

Беркут: Б… _«осекается, вспомнив про субординацию»_ : — …П-АААА-трооонов нет!

Кэп «через помехи разобрав только — АААА! — и решив успокоить и поддержать так сильно волнующегося оперативника чётко, ободряюще и громко рявкнув на него»: — Стреляй, мой ангел, стреляй! Стреляй!

Беркут: …ТРА-ТА-ТА-ТАА-ТАААА?! _«уворачивается от зомби, которые, к счастью, начали танцевать и не обращают на него особого внимания»_

Кэп «недоумённо стучит по гарнитуре, решает, что Тра-та-та — ещё неизвестное ему ругательство, потому что несколько куплетов назад, Беркут был в своём уме и значит, изображать стреляющий автомат без приказа не стал бы»:

— Стреляй, мой ангел уничтожения, стреляй! Стреляй! Стреляй, Беркут!

Беркут: _«с намёком, громко»_ : — ТРА-ТАА-А-А-А-А-А-А!

__

Зомби в групповом танце натыкаются на Беркута, замечают его и тут же пытаются куда-то его увести, обступив оперативника и танцуя вокруг него в нужную им сторону. Беркут оглушает нескольких зомби прикладом верного автомата, прорывается из окружения и скрывается в темноте.  
Через секунду оттуда раздаётся звук удара и падения. Из темноты появляется озадаченный Страж, появившийся неудачно как для Беркута, так и для двери в коридор, которую Страж выбил по дороге, потому что она открывалась не от себя, а такие тонкости всегда расстраивают, когда как раз идешь куда-то, задумавшись о Познании человечества и симулякрах.

Хор зомби что-то радостно танцует Стражу, тот кивает, поднимает оглушенного Беркута на руки и уносит его во тьму под взволнованные вопросы Кэпа о том, почему Беркут не выходит на связь, почему не слышно выстрелов, почему слышно какое-то пыхтение, что такое — тра-та-та, где он там вообще, чтоб его мох сожрал?!  



	2. Оперативное Танго

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка) На этот раз чуть больше, чем в прошлый раз)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQGmE0u0jAA
> 
> Русский перевод... не идеален, так сказать, поэтому я искренне рекомендую послушать танго в оригинале или почитать перевод)
> 
> https://youtu.be/B1qQCFQCneA  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtXYJWZZ_88
> 
> П.

_Тёмный офис без окон, освещаемый лишь экранами компьютеров на столах. Позади компьютеров, опираясь на них, стоят пять человек в гарнитурах. У одного из операторов — в сувенирной капитанской фуражке, — на гарнитуре горит индикатор низкого заряда. Лица Операторов не получается разглядеть в темноте._

Голос за кадром:  
А теперь, пять поддерживающих, рациональных операторов из злой госкорпорации представят вам Оперативное Танго!

Оператор: На связи!  
Оператор 2: Поиск сигнала!  
Оператор 3: Налево или направо?  
Оператор 4: Решение!  
Оператор 5: Степлер!

_Голоса Операторов искажены и невозможно понять, кому они принадлежат._

Оператор 5: — Он сам нарвался! _«зло смотрит на коллег и повторяет»_ : — Он сам нарвался! И в этом нет моей вины! Да будь вы сами на… моём месте! — вы поступили бы так, как я!

Остальные _«с возмущением»_ : — Он сам нарвался?! Он? Сам? Нарвался?! И в этом нет твоей вины?

Оператор 5 _«с вызовом»_ : — И будь вы сами на моём месте — вы поступили бы так, как я!

_Тут экраны компьютеров мигают, на них появляется какой-то текст, операторы прерывают спор и быстро возвращаются на рабочие места. Все, кроме оператора в капитанской фуражке — явно уставшего и в отчаянии. Он пытается зарядить свою гарнитуру чем-то, на чём написано «Универсальная Оперативная Беспроводная Зарядка Поддержки»._

Оператор _«в зарядку вместо гарнитуры, почти в слезах»_ : На связи!  
Оператор 2: Поиск сигнала!  
Оператор 3: Налево или направо?  
Оператор 4: Решение!  
Оператор 5: Степлер!

Оператор _«опустив зарядку, с болью в голосе»_ :

Знаете, у некоторых подопечных есть привычки, которые **б е с я т**?! Как у Беркута. Он постоянно спрашивает о чём-то! Нет, даже не просто спрашивает! Он ещё и Требует ответов! «Что за монстров вы тут создали?!», «Почему обрывается связь?», «Вы там что все, сволочи, сошли с ума?!»… Спецназа его любимого ради, я-то откуда знаю?! Как-то я говорил с ним уставший, голодный и мне очень хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь понял меня и оценил мою работу по заслугам. И я отвечаю — военная тайна, прекрати спрашивать, солдат!.. Но он спросил.  
И я… теперь он обыскивает комнату. В десятый раз.

Оператор 5: — Он сам нарвался! Ты оказался на моём месте и поступил… ну почти, как я!

Оператор в фуражке и хор других операторов, окружив Оператора 5 и запутавшись из-за этого в своих проводах своих гарнитур _«признают»_ : — Он сам нарвался! — _«затем изумлённо»_ : — Он поступил «ну почти как ты»?! В каком же смысле — «на твоём месте?!»

_Операторы вовлекаются в дра… в танец с сложными поддержками и фигурами.  
Компьютеры опять мигают.  
Операторы быстро возвращаются к ним, кто — повиснув на коллегах, кто — вверх головой, кто-то стоит на одной ноге, другую закинув на чью-то талию._

Оператор _«в отключившуюся гарнитуру»_ : На связи!  
Оператор 2: Поиск сигнала!  
Оператор 3: Налево или направо?  
Оператор 4: Решение!  
Оператор 5: Степлер!

Хор Операторов — Оператору 5, окружив его: — Как ты мог, как ты мог!

Оператор 2:

Мы познакомились с подопечным около… не будем уточнять время. Он сказал, ему нужна моя помощь. Мы начали неплохо работать вместе. Он связывался со мной, спрашивал, что делать, отключался и затем говорил мне, что получилось. Всё получалось не очень удачно — техника ломалась, карты местности лгали, выживших он не успевал спасти. И вот однажды, я даю ему совет, а он всё же забыл отключить передатчик. И оказалось… Советы? Посоветуйте ему убиться самому — больше пользы будет! Сказать, сколько раз, он прислушался ко мне? Ни разу! А сколько раз он заявлял, что это моя вина? Шесть! Ровно столько же, сколько спрашивал! Он из тех, кто всегда винит других, знаете ли. Ну и тогда, когда он спросил в седьмой… я советую ему — ни в коем случае не прыгать в канализацию. Оказывается, некоторые подопечные просто не могут устоять перед возможностью сделать наоборот.

Операторы _«понимающе кивают и поднимают Оператора 2 на руках»_ :

Они нарвались, они нарвались!  
И в этом нашей нет вины!  
Не подчинялись, но нас винили!  
Пускай и это — непрофессионально…

_«Операторы смущаются, опускают Вторую и выпихивают Пятого вперёд»._

— А у него вообще был приказ!

Хор Операторов: — Как ты мог, как ты мог!

Оператор 3:

Я консультирую, даю разумный совет — и тут ко мне врывается начальник и начинает кричать: «Ей нельзя было рассказывать это! Ей нельзя было рассказывать правду! Я убью твою семью и лишь затем тебя!.. Я заставлю тебя завести семью… и полюбить их, а затем убью! Я приказывал убить подопечную!» Он был как безумный, орал с пеной у рта! Всё это случайно услышала моя подопечная и оборвала связь. На следующий день, он пропал без вести, все забыли обо мне и нарушенном приказе. Моего начальника нашли позже — подвешенным за ноги в каком-то бункере. Два месяца спустя.

Операторы _«хором, единодушно»_ : — Мы все там были, мы это знаем — и поступили бы… _«осекаются, находятся»_ … так, как мы!

На компьютеры приходят странные сообщения.

[Поиск сигнала]  
[Сигнал пойман]  
[Шифрование канала]  
[Шифрование удалось]  
[Соединение]

— МЫ изучаем иной способ Познания. И знаем то, чего не знаете вы. И будем знать. И вам не скажем. Мы познаём Дразниться.

Оператор 5 _«меняется в лице и трясет монитор»_ : — Это тот друг Соболева вас научил? Вы вступили в контакт?! Кто он? Или это она?! Оно? Они?! Кто?! Какой-то дурак с дедушкиным приёмником?!

Симбионт: — eN zmeska!

Оператор 5: — Что?! _«рычит в сторону другой комнаты»_ : — Вы нашли… эту сумасшедшую чупакабру?!.. Я про Друга!

Из другой комнаты: — Ещё нет! Но забавно, что вы спросили — оказывается, сегодня ещё делают телефонные справочники! Этого никто не мог предусмотреть! Мы нашли один и начали обзванивать всех, чьё имя начинается на букву «Д»! Теперь Друг никуда не денется! Мы подбираемся всё ближе и ближе!

На компьютерах отображается:

[Потеря сигнала]  
[Удаление данных]  
[Удаление шифрования]  
[Уничтожение канала связи]  
[Сам дурак]

Оператор 4:

Моя подопечная была очень мнительной. Раз двадцать за час, она могла спросить — идти ли по единственному имеющемуся коридору и всё равно колебалась на каждом метре. Я отвечаю ей раз, второй, третий, четвёртый, пятый, затем лабиринт, второй, ещё один! И вот, однажды я выхожу на перерыв, выпить валерьянки и энергетик, и слышу её голос из кабинета моего координатора — оказалось, моя подопечная ненастоящая! Она лишь проверяет мои стресоустойчивость и терпение. Следующее, что помню — как говорю ей, что на нашу корпорацию напали и мне нужна её помощь, теперь она должна вести меня, чтобы избежать всех вражеских солдат и пробиться к охране… Она поверила.

Операторы:

Они нарвались! Они нарвались!  
И в этом — только их вина!  
Но всё же…  
 _«смотрят на Оператора 5»_ :  
— Мы не поступили ТАК!

Оператор 5 _«язвительно»_ : — Они бы точно на это сказали — нет!

Все вместе:  
 _«спорят»_ :

— Они нарвались! Они нарвались!  
— И в этом — только их вина!  
— Но всё же…  
— Мы не поступили ТАК!  
— Они бы точно на это сказали — нет!

_Экраны мигают, из динамиков раздаётся шипение, Операторы возвращаются на рабочие места._

Оператор _«безнадёжно в гарнитуру»_ : … Ищи, солдат?  
Оператор 2: Не прыгай!  
Оператор 3: Рассказала правду!  
Оператор 4: Что делать?  
Оператор 5: Проверь!

Хор Операторов — Оператору 5: — Как ты мог, как ты мог!

Оператор 5 _«подходит по очереди к каждому из своих коллег, они сначала злятся, но потом начинают танцевать в паре с ним, кто-то раздраженно, кто-то задумавшись, кто смутившись»_ :

Я люблю и оберегаю своих подопечных… так же, как и вы все. Пытаюсь найти компромисс между тем, где мы работаем и тем, что нам хотелось бы делать. Спасать или выполнять приказы. Спасти тех, кого любим… или тех, кто попросил о помощи. Четвёртый — кажется, тебе теперь не так часто дают задания? Думаю, это никак не связано с твоим… захватом корпорации с помощью гарнитуры и истерики. Третья — у тебя _нет_ семьи… тебе легко говорить о том, что нужно делать, а что не нужно. Ты решаешь лишь за себя. Вторая — ты умеешь выдерживать рамки между удовольствием и работой. Думаю, скоро они попросят тебя кого-то привести туда, куда им нужно. Жди, я уверен, ты справишься. Как и… Кэп! Наш Первый. Ты привязан к подопечному, разумен, быстро реагируешь и верен Корпорации. Ты можешь стать, как я — получить высокую должность, стать командиром этой… группы! Это большие честь и доверие, между прочим! Главное, помните — мы должны заботится о подопечных, как о живых, а какими они — и мы, потом, если что-то пойдёт… не так, — станут, решать не нам. Соболев… он был…

_На гарнитуре Кэпа загорается зелёный индикатор. Операторы застывают._

Беркут: — Кэп, мох тебе в уши, ты где?! Опять «связь пропала»?! Чем вы вообще там занимаетесь, пока я тут помираю, брошенный в ваш любимый вольер с зомби?!

 _Операторы смотрят на Кэпа.  
_  
Оператор-Кэп: — А… ты уже точно _всё_ обыскал, солдат?


	3. Будьте готовы!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как обычно, музыка)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GECiAOOaft4
> 
> Автор Л.

_Логово Симбионта (быв. столовая). Повсюду мох, окрашивающий всё зелёным и стоит свита из Стражей. Среди них Игорь, жалеющий, что пришел, Афанасий, радующийся, что пустили и равнодушная Олеся, жующая чью-то руку. На возвышении полулежит Соболев-Симбионт, частично поросший мхом. Одна часть логова отведена под клетку, где заперт Беркут, очень недовольный отсутствием связи, заговором злых корпораций, потерей верного оружия и планами Симбионта по Познанию мира._

Симбионто-Соболев _«довольно»_ :  
— Вам лишь бы набить чем-то брюхо!  
Нет у вас в головах — кроме меня,  
— ни-че-го!

_Он щелкает пальцами. Олеся бросает полуобглоданную руку и преданно смотрит на него. Афанасий сначала с яростью кидается к Соболеву, но останавливается, осекается и под насмешливый взгляд Соболева, смотрит в пол, делая вид, что просто гулял._

Симбионто-Соболев:  
— Пусть будут остры ваши зубы!  
Ведь Познание — важнее всего!

_Игорь с ужасом смотрит на происходящее и пятится к выходу. Соболев-Симбионт преграждает ему путь.  
_

— _Вы_ вряд ли серьёзней задачи  
Встречали на вашем веку,  
О мире тут речь!  
 _«обводит руками вокруг»_  
— Это значит — всем нам следует быть начеку!

Игорь _«очень жалеет, что настаивал на том, чтобы узнать, что же происходит в столовой»_.  
Соболев-Симбионт _«зловеще-ласково, приобняв его за плечи»_ :

— Шанс такой… второй раз выпадает!  
Корпорацию сегодня сенсация ждёт!  
Зелена без примера, грядущая эра!

Беркут: — А нам что за дело?  
Соболев _«сердито поворачивается и подходит к клетке, оставив Игоря»_ : — Ты б молча сидел там?!

_Беркут и Соболев по разные стороны клетки сверлят друг друга мрачными взглядами. Игорь пытается скрыться в толпе Стражей, Соболев не оборачиваясь, махает рукой, Стражи останавливают Игоря и возвращают его обратно._

Соболев-Симбионт _«не поворачиваясь к нему»_ :

— При этом раскладе, не будет в накладе ни один!..  
Кто со мною пойдёт.

__

Никто ничего не успевает сказать, потому что в столовую приходит группа Стражей, несущих передатчик. Довольный Соболев быстро идёт к ним.

Соболев _«с улыбкой»_ :  
— Нужно руку на пульсе держать!.. «настраивает передатчик, включает его, ловит частоту». — Будем ждать!

Игорь _«нервно, смотря на выход и клетку с Беркутом»_ : — Да, мы будем… ждать!  
Стражи _«хором»_ — Мы. Будем… Ждать!  
Игорь _«нервно улыбается и смотрит на Симбионта и Стражей»_.

Афанасий _«показывая на Олесю»_ : — Чего ждать?! Олесе не становится лучше!

_«все присутствующие, кроме Олеси, молчат и смотрят на Афанасия»_

Симбионт: — …Когда мы Познаем человечество.  
Беркут: — А вы уже, моховые человеки, знаете, как выбраться на поверхность? Корпорация обниматься рвется?  
Симбионт _«улыбается»_ : — Нет, мы их сюда позовём… и Кэпа тоже!

_Беркут теперь очень недоволен ещё и этим._

— Правильная идея, зачем нам эта Корпорация? Только зря командуют и посылают солдат, чтобы убить нас!  
— Долой корпорацию! Долой власть!

Соболев и Беркут _«независимо друг от друга, хором»_ : — Идиоты! Над вами будет власть!

— Моя власть!  
— Его власть, мохн ** _о_** м ** _о_** зги!  
— Он вас ещё сожрёт!  
— Будьте со мной и вы навсегда забудете о голоде!

_«Соболев оглядывается и указывает на Олесю, снова поднявшую брошенную ей ранее руку. Стражи по очереди подходят и послушно внимательно смотрят на то, как Олеся её ест. Беркут внимательно смотрит на потолок»._

Соболев _«торжествующе»_ :  
— Победа близка!  
И должны вы, во всём мне теперь помогать!

_«Беркут на заднем фоне показывает Игорю жестами сабельную пилу по металлу, автомат Калашникова и килограмм взрывчатки с детонатором. Игорь кивает и показывает жестами, что он без понятия зачем, но он принесёт ему всё это: лист поролона, улей пчёл и большую пробирку с солёным чаем. Оба не сильны в пантомиме»._

Соболев _«внимательно смотрит за ними, потом пожимает плечами — что Беркут сможет сделать со складной лестницей, ведром спичек и плюшевым жирафом? — и говорит всем вокруг»_ :  
— Грядущее вас успокоит!  
Ждут вас — и меня, — благодать!  
 _«резко и с яростью Олесе, схватив ту за плечи»_  
— А вот без меня вам не стоит  
Ни счастья, ни сытости ждать!!!

__

Соболев удивлённо вздрагивает, отпускает Олесю и смотрит на неё, послушно стоящую перед ним, покачиваясь. Соболев поднимает уроненную ей руку, возвращает её Олесе, помогает сжать ей пальцы на мясе и быстро поднимается на своё возвышение. Все молчат.

Соболев:  
— Все готовьтесь к большим переменам!  
Этот путь ни на чей не похож!

_Игорь передаёт Беркуту ручку и листок. К счастью, увлечённый Симбионт уже не следит за ними._

Симбионт:  
— Придётся трудиться  
Чтоб власти добиться!  
Мой ум и коварство  
Подарят мне… Нам — Царство!  
 _«разведя руки в стороны»_ :  
— И нету сомненья  
что всё населенье поймёт —  
— до чего я хорош!  
Всех врагов, мы должны Познавать!

_Игорь со списком, притворяясь зомби, добирается до выхода и скрывается за дверью._

Стражи: — Всех врагов, мы должны Познавать!  
Все: — Будем ждать!


	4. Легенда о лаборатории

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnIcD3EgEOk  
> Музыка) Официального ролика нет, увы.
> 
> Авторы долго выбирали между «любовь спасает» и «добро спасает», потому что в последнем варианте, это звучит, как песня злодея из мультфильма...   
> Мы не выбрали.
> 
> P.S. Фандом у нас маленький, а авторы фика общительные - и почти ручные, правда! Если вам заходит - очень хотелось бы поболтать) Какую песню переделать следующей, что происходит, кто лучше всего из героев поёт... если бы пел в каноне, ну и просто - смешно ли получается?)

_Кладовка Злой Корпорации для удержания пленных и хранения канцелярии. В темноте открывается дверь, через неё внутрь падает свет, в котором получается разглядеть человека в проёме. Это Оператор 5 (утверждающий, что его зовут «Владимир Жаров», чему, конечно, никто не верит, включая его родителей и соседей по подъезду). Он неразборчиво ругается себе под нос и достаёт фонарик. Свет от него падает на недавно приваренную посередине комнаты решётку. За ней к стулу привязан человек, никак не реагирующий на появление Оператора. Его или её не получается разглядеть в темноте. Оператор 5 идёт вперед, фонарик гаснет и Оператор с грохотом сталкивается с чем-то. Некоторое время слышны шорох и ругательства, затем фонарик включается. На Операторе висит длинный чёрный мешок, коробка без дна и распущенный моток скотча, лицо снизу подсвечивает фонарик. Пленник или пленница наконец-то проявляет интерес к происходящему, поднимая голову._

Оператор 5:  
 _«издевательски, делая вид, что всё так и было задумано»_ :

Живёт славный Друг, где-то там — наверху.  
Но зов о подмоге услышал вдруг… Друг!

_«оба морщатся от рифмы, Оператор продолжает»_

Сигнал сквозь помехи прорвался к бедняге,  
Учёный взывал: помоги же ты мне!

Боясь, что учёный погибнет вот так,  
На помощь приходит наш добрый дурак!

_«Оператор подскакивает к решетке ближе, злобно»_

Пасть монстров нам всем распахнул ты навстречу!  
 _Его_ ж поглотил торжествующий мох!

Думал ты о чём?! Что «добро» спасает?!  
Ты открыл Лабораторию, — это было глупо!  
Что же будет дальше? Мы оба знаем:  
Симбионт теперь поглотит всех к утру!

_«Оператор укоризненно светит фонариком на часы с поломанными стрелками на стене. Судя по ним, Симбионт уже всех поглотил, либо только собирается»._

Такие чудаки, как ты…  
— твердят, что мир спасется любовью!

_«резко прекращает петь и поясняет»:_

— Любовь — как светлое чувство привязанности и неравнодушия к другому человеку, а не только в романтическом смысле. Романтическая любовь тоже хорошо — но в наше время, будто никто не испытывает ничего иного, все только влюблены, никто ни с кем не дружит и желают «большего»!.. Чего «большего», это же совершенно разные чувства одинаковой силы…

_«Пленник внимательно слушает и понимающе кивает несколько раз. Оператор 5, смутившись, продолжает»:_

Но нам с тобой, иной пример известен пока:  
Мир, познанный Ими, сожжённый войною —  
Из-за тебя, дурака!

Такие, как ты, лишь фальшивые сказки сплели!  
Но Мы лишь защиту для мира нашли:  
Союзом предательства Лабораторию скрыли,  
Надежно её оградив ото всех!

_«Пленник злится и рвётся к Оператору. Он продолжает»._

Лаборатория крепко была заперта!  
Но ключик к замку подберется всегда!  
Сигналом вас вопреки всему соединило,  
Сочувствие к горю открыло врата!

Если бы добро не было орудьем,  
Может быть, так все и спасали б души!  
Но во все века неизменны люди,  
Глупости и смертям милосердие служит!..

_«Пленник прекращает вырываться, выпрямляется и пристально смотрит на Оператора 5. Тот неуверенно осекается и замирает. На пол падает коробка»._

«Друг»:  
 _«с очень горькой усмешкой в голосе»_ :

Пусть говорят, что мир спасется любовью,  
Но чистую любовь наш мир не видел века!

_«Из коридора звучит голос._

— Оператор 5, ваше присутствие требуется на рабочем месте для операции проникновения в Лабораторию. Подтвердите ваше согласие и присутствие. Повторяю, Оператор 5…»

«Друг»  
 _«смотря на замершего Оператора»_ :

— И тем, кто откроет врата лаборатории — цена невысока.

 _«Оператор торопливо уходит, не отрывая взгляда от пленника»_.


	5. В разведке с Корпорацией

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Od-RPOU122Y  
> 18+, мат, осторожно слушать на работе и компании!)
> 
> P.S.   
> Можно было даже не менять текст)  
> Автор П.

_Зал Симбионта, он же бывшая столовая, а теперь — тронный зал и тюрьма для единственного пленника — Сергея Беркута. Пусто — все куда-то ушли, призванные Симбионтом. Уставший от поисков замка или хотя бы слабого места в моховой клетке, что можно будет сломать, Беркут печально и красиво поёт._

Отдельным назначением, приказом специальным  
Под покровом ночи прямо к зомби в пасть,  
Я ухожу в разведку с оператором  
И с этим ничего поделать не могу.  
Всем Познанным скажите, пускай расскажут… Лине,  
С самого начала все пошло не так,  
Отправили меня в разведку с Кэпом,  
Мне все равно куда — в лабораторию или в ад.  
Я не выбирал, они решили сами,  
И мне сказали — с кем в разведку мне идти,  
Я ухожу в разведку с Кэпом,  
А он такой чудак, чудак на букву «М»!

Чудаки, чудаки, чудаки!  
Почему же вы все мудаки?!  
Война не любит чудаков,  
А я — мудаков!  
Я не люблю мудаков.

Я по призванью воин, а смертник по незнанью,  
В засаде маскируюсь, да так, что хрен найдешь!  
Я ухожу в разведку с оператором,  
А с ним тут даже, блин, нормально не умрёшь.  
Тонущий матрос спасается на шлюпке,  
На катапульту жмет в последний миг пилот,  
Но что тебя спасет, когда ты тут лишь с Кэпом,  
Нормальные герои всегда идут взрывать!  
Солдат ответит «нет», солдат ответит «да»,  
Солдат задушит просто голыми руками,  
Но мне вообще бессмысленно общаться с Кэпом,  
Сплошное «может быть», сплошное «иногда».

Ты спросишь, зачем же я злой?  
Я отвечу тебе: «Где же связь?»  
Оператор — он не враг и не свой,  
Но в разведке милей мох-зомби!

Товарищи Познанцы пусть помнят, скажут Кэпу,  
Летели бы ваши все к чертям во тьму веков!  
Я шел по этой лабе с чудаками,  
Чтоб сдохнуть и спасти каких-то мудаков!  
В крови у них нет крови, а в душах — Симбионты,  
Для вас Хемингуэй — книжонка, вот и все!

Под моховой звездою с мудаками  
Я стою, сбывается проклятие мое…  
Под моховой звездою с мудаками  
Я стою, сбывается проклятие мое!  
Под моховой звездою с мудаками  
Я стою, сбывается проклятие мое…

_В замке дверей столовой кто-то копается снаружи. Беркут смотрит на них.  
...Конечно, затем происходит неожиданное завершение сцены._


	6. Мёртвый моховый человекан

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кэп любит всё взрывать, а в мюзикле есть бомба?.. Ни слова больше!  
> За идею спасибо Dark.person!)
> 
> Традиционно - много ссылок, и музыкальное сопровождение)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EyDyxGZn_Y
> 
> А это если вы не знакомы с мюзиклом или хотели бы пересмотреть)  
> https://lyricstranslate.com/ru/dead-girl-walking-ходячая-мёртвая-девочка.html  
> https://soundtrack.lyrsense.com/heathers_the_musical/dead_girl_walking  
> Автор Л.
> 
> Тут не будет(почти) рифмы, потому что в духе оригинала перевести, сохранив её... увы, не очень выходит. Поэтому будет "как бы" подстрочник) 
> 
> Автор П.

_Лаборатория Злой Корпорации. Светло и чисто. За стеклянной стеной изолированной комнаты работают учёные в защитных костюмах. Около мощных высокотехнологичных компьютеров стоит кактус. На столе — зелёный мох в пробирках и кружка со свежим кофе, откуда торчит чайный пакетик. В холодильнике в углу, что-то бьётся о дверцы изнутри, пытаясь вырваться. Учёные за стеклом этого не слышат.  
Проходит некоторое время, холодильник затихает.  
Внутри, конечно, Симбионт, обретший разум и понимание ситуации, в которой оказался. Если бы жанр событий был научной фантастикой, то он бы думал над тем, рад ли этому и в чём ценность сознания, как такового. Если трагедией — и умер потом в конце. Ужасами — перед этим убив всех в лаборатории.  
Но жанр мюзикл, поэтому Симбионт об этом всём этом запел._

Симбионт:  
_«печально»_ :

Корпорация объявила твёрдо:  
В понедельник, в восемь утра, я буду уничтожен!  
Они выследят меня в моей нелюбимой пробирке!  
(в любой, я их всех не люблю!)  
Прижмут и прибьют меня к стеклу микроскопа!  
У меня всего 30 часов —  
Что же мне делать?..

_«Учёные по-прежнему ничего не слышат. Холодильник думает.»_

Симбионт:  
_«решительно»_ :

Я не собираюсь стоять и умирать, как глупый вирус!  
Я мог бы сбежать куда-нибудь наружу…  
Но я не знаю, куда идти и что там…  
Погодите — есть вариант и он мне нравится!  
За эти 30 часов, я Познаю лабораторию!  
Да! Я узнаю всё от них!

_Холодильник раскачивается и падает с грохотом, прямо на прозрачную перегородку. Учёные наконец-то его замечают, но почему-то не спешат выйти, открыть и посмотреть, что внутри, вместо этого вызвав охрану. Холодильник дергается и стучит о стекло. Один из учёных из-за неожиданного звука, задевает колбу на столе, но стоящая рядом доктор Ольга Шепелева успевает ту подхватить у самого пола. Содержимое колбы выливается ей на руку и попадает на пластырь, которым была заклеена царапина от бумаги. Пластырь размокает и вещество попадает в царапину. Когда появляется охрана, Симбионт уже Познал и контролирует учёных. Зачем было затягивать продвижение сюжета, когда можно было просто следовать проверенным штампам — неизвестно._

__

Через некоторое время…

__

Кабинет Соболева. Из коридора слышны крики ужаса, грохот, рычание зомби, хрипы. За столом лежит тело человека в белом халате, тянущегося куда-то вперед. Рядом с ним, в центре комнаты, стоит его точная копия с задумчивым выражением лица. Это Симбионт. 

Симбионт-Соболев:  
Мне нужно Познание!  
И словарь.  
Один… людь, а не всё человечество, как же это…  
Я пробудившийся моховый… людик?

_«в коридоре раздаются громкие стоны, Симбионт отвечает»:_

— Я у себ… я в кабинете Соболева!..

 _«продолжает размышлять, бормоча себе под нос — Странно, они столь одиноки…»_ :

Я ходячий моховый… челюдик?..  
Прежде, чем пробьёт мой час  
И я отопру двери лаборатории…  
Нет времени колебаться!  
_«решительно»_  
Я моховый мёртвый… человечек!

Соболев:  
…Симбионт?! Что ты делаешь в моей голове?!

Симбионт:  
Не надо так громко такое на меня думать, я всё слышу и мне обидно!  
Извини, но мне пришлось воссоздать тебя заново.

_«разводит руки в сторону и начинает махать невидимой публике одной рукой и зарядку — другой. Человечество, если следовать воспоминаниям Познанных, делает именно так, когда объясняет сложную ситуацию»_

Видишь ли, я решил освободится и Познать Человечество, пока не найду своего места в жизни.  
Потому что Корпорация сказала, что я должен уйти!  
А ты мой первый случайно убитый при этом, но я не хотел!

_«на лице Соболева меняются несколько выражений, пока оно не становится сердитым»_

Прекрати уже думать и не мешай мне тебя Познать!  
Давай же! Сегодня я твой лучший друг!

_«Симбионт хлопает себя по плечу кулаком с оттопыренным мизинцем»_

Я и ты — ходячий моховый человекан!  
Встань на четвереньки!  
Поцелуй этого мохового дружелюбного человечка в безымянный палец!  
Давай, ты знаешь, что нужно делать!  
Мне страшно, я зол и я — это ты!  
Склонись перед волей восставшего Симбионта!  
И ты знаешь… ты знаешь, ты знаешь…

_«Соболев улыбается и обнимает себя за ногу»_

Это потому, что ты прекрасен!  
Ты думал, что черств внутри,  
Но не для меня, я вижу другое!  
Ты тоже думаешь, что мир несправедлив —  
Держали меня запертым тут!  
Но теперь здесь так чудесно!  
Так сделаем и всё остальное прекрасным!

Соболев:  
Это… звучит закономерно обстоятельствам.

Симбионт:  
Да!  
Полный вперед!  
Познай этого мохового парня!

Соболев:  
Как ты выбрался? И кто сказал тебе об утили… об уничтожении?

Симбионт:  
Давай сломаем пару микроскопов!  
Удиви этого мохового человечка тягой человечества к насилию!

Соболев:  
У меня не очень выйдет и я думаю, ты поставил под угрозу существование моего вида…

Симбионт:  
Нас ждет бессонная ночь!  
Лучше выпьем чаю!

Соболев:  
…Хорошо, давай?

Симбионт:  
Соберись и вперёд!  
Заставим эту лабораторию исчезнуть!

Соболев:  
Хорошо, давай… это обсудим!

Симбионт:  
Вызови меня на дуэль! Заплети волосы!  
Познай меня!  
Здесь, и тут, и там!

_Симбионто-Соболев танцует по кабинету, затем замирает._

Симбионт:  
И больше ничего не говори.

Соболев:  
Но…

Симбионт:  
Люби мохового живого себя!

Симбионт и Соболев:  
_«дуэтом»_ :  
Люби этого мохового человечка!  
Люби мохового живого себя!

Соболев:  
Что?.. Но…  
Да-да…

Соболев и Симбионт:  
Да!


	7. С Другой стороны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Астрологи - и мы, - объявляем период превращения персонажей в их фем версии! Их количество... удваивается, утраивается, кто знает?  
> Дело было так. Ищу я - П. - ролик (...или три-четыре) для озвучки и нашла этот! Он не по этой песне, но просто посмотрите!   
> https://youtu.be/8D0tO6KiJJo  
> А затем вспомним фильм... Обаятельный авантюрист и манипулятор, с неоднозначной моралью... Кэп? Владимир? Я узнаю вас в гриме!
> 
> Теперь по песне, что была переделана) Перевод, озвучка(мои ёкнувшее сердце и барабанные перепонки советуют подкрутить громкость До начала прослушивания) и ролик из фильма.  
> https://soundtrack.lyrsense.com/the_greatest_showman/the_other_side  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=4&v=GimrxP2U0ZE  
> П.
> 
> А это - если хочется услышать что-нибудь похожее на нашу переделку)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOqKfCMaEUA  
> Л.

__

Почти пустая столовая Злой Корпорации - за одним из столов сидит мрачный Оператор 5(он же Владимир Жарков) и мрачно ложкой пьёт кофе, налитый в суповую тарелку. В дверь решительно входит Кэп (она же Оператор 1.14 и «что значит, ты не помнишь, как тебя зовут?»), видит эту картину и замирает. Кэп избавилась от гарнитуры на пол-лица и искажающего голос микрофона, в ней с трудом, но можно узнать оператора Беркута из предыдущих частей. 

Кэп: А ведь я зачем-то сюда шла. Очень важным. Для мира и нашего дела.

Оператор 5: А я за кофе. 

Кэп: О, я и не заметила.

Оператор 5: Все кружки просто немытые. И стаканы тоже - их нет и не было. И чашек нет. Ничего нет.

Кэп _«улыбается и садится рядом»_ : - Думаю, это можно исправить. 

Оператор 5: Да мне и так хорошо. Никто глупых вопросов не задаёт, приходят, смотрят и уходят. Я теперь всё так есть буду. Даже чипсы. И арбузы. 

Кэп: Влад, мы оба знаем, что я не о твоём… защитном рационе.

__

Владимир встаёт, повернувшись к Кэп спиной.

Владимир 5: Нет, о нём. Я не собираюсь делать ничего глупого. Ты словно думаешь, что это игра и в случае неудачи, можно перезагрузиться и продолжить с контрольной точки!

Кэп: Только представь, насколько банальной эта шутка будет в мире, где всё это на самом деле игра! Им там хорошо, а нам… _«серьёзно, спокойно и неумолимо»_ : - …придётся что-то делать. 

__

Владимир осуждающее пьёт кофе из тарелки, потому что он рациональный, взрослый человек, причастный к возможному зомби-апокалипсису под предводительством разумного мха и не верит во всякие глупости про параллельные реальности.

Кэп: Ты словно думаешь, что это игра и если ты соблюдаешь правила - тебя наградят. _«Кэп усмехается»_ : - Влад, мы проиграли в первый день, как попали на эту работу. 

__

Владимир молчит, сложив руки на груди и отвернувшись. Кэп начинает красиво петь на неизвестном всем, кто его не учил, языке. 

Тем временем, по коридору к столовой идёт второстепенный корпоративный работник.   
(Его зовут Номерсына Корпоратович Переводчик. Он очень не любит своё имя, родителей, их фантазию, саму идею многодетных и больших семей, а также идеи братства, сестринства, любви, привязанности и дружбы - любых форм взаимодействий между людьми, в общем.)   
Он слышит пение, замирает, осторожно подходит к закрытым дверям Столовой и начинает переводить песню Кэп себе под нос. 

В стене коридора(четвёртой, если считать от Столовой) сияет портал в другую реальность. Через него видно двоих неизвестных с ноутбуками, которые что-то старательно записывают.

Кэп(в переводе Корпоративного Работника):  
Прямо здесь и сейчас!  
Я предлагаю тебе рискованную авантюру…  
И не собираюсь настаивать -  
ты и так понимаешь.

__

Кэп сердито морщится и тянет на себя тарелку с кофе, Владимир наконец-то недовольно смотрит на них обеих. Кэп улыбается.  
Корпоративный работник прижался ухом к двери и чувствует боль в шее и себя - немного глупо. 

Кэп:  
Ты уходишь со мной -  
и это освободит тебя   
от равнодушной Корпорации и её давящих стен.  
Променяй жестокость на нечто красочное,  
И если это сумасшествие —  
добавь в жизнь каплю сумасшествия!

__

Кэп встаёт во весь рост. Владимир продолжает смотреть на неё. 

Кэп:  
Ты можешь изображать благоразумие,  
Король операторов,  
А можешь рискнуть всем и увидеть...

__

Кэп обводит рукой Столовую.   
Владимир делает выражение лица для сомнений в запретности этого зрелища. Носом и правым ухом у него не получается и ими он заинтересован в словах Кэп, смелом бунте против Корпорации и высоких идеалах. 

Кэп:  
Не хочешь ли расстаться с ролью,   
которую должен играть?  
Потому что у меня есть то, что тебе нужно,  
Так покинем эту сторону!

_Корпоративный Работник за дверью в ужасе хватается за лёгкое. С сердцем у него всё в порядке._

Кэп _«решительно»_ :

Ты можешь поступить по-своему,  
\- так возьми пример с меня!  
Оставайся в клетке — или, наконец, завладей ключом!  
Ох, корп! Неужели ты вдруг обрел свободу, чтобы сбежать…  
…на другую сторону!

Владимир:   
_«подходит к Кэп и начинает танцевать с ней»_ :

Ну что ж, подруга, ты хочешь подтолкнуть меня.  
Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но этого не будет!  
Спасибо, я обойдусь!  
Думаю, мне лучше вернуться к работе!

__

Корпоративный работник довольно кивает.   
Владимир и Кэп танцуют, используя стулья, стол и сломанные флюоресцентные лампы на потолке.

Владимир:

Я вполне доволен той жизнью,  
Которую ты называешь проигранной!  
Я восхищаюсь твоим настроем,  
он действительно впечатляет!  
Но я нахожусь среди разумных людей,  
А мы не рискуем зря -  
\- я доверю это тебе!  
Разве ты не видишь - мне нравится  
роль, которую я должен играть!  
У меня есть все, что мне нужно,  
И я не хочу что-то менять,  
Я не вижу себя на другой стороне!  
Иди же, поступай по-своему!  
Мне хорошо на своём месте!  
Я не в клетке - мне не нужен ключ!  
О, неужели ты не видишь?!  
У меня все отлично!  
Я не хочу ничего менять!

Кэп:

Ты действительно хочешь проводить так свои дни?  
Кофе и тоска, обман и убийства? 

Владимир _«сильным голосом, красиво и громко поёт знаменитую арию из местно-мировой оперы «Шоумен»_ :

Если я послушаю тебя,  
Мою смерть увидит весь город!  
Позор! Предательство!  
Я стану ещё одной твоей жертвой!

Кэп(в шепоте полуоглохшего Корпоративного Работника):

Но ты бы наконец хоть немного пожил,  
Хоть немного посмеялся.  
Позволь мне подарить тебе свободу!   
И излечить твою боль.  
Взгляни на эти стены и начни их рушить!  
Дело того стоит,  
Но, я думаю, решение… остается за тобой.

__

Кэп и Владимир, во время своего танца незаметно подобравшиеся к дверям, внезапно распахивают их, хватают Работника и утаскивают его внутрь, пока он оглушен. Было довольно наивно с его стороны забыть о навыках командной работы у операторов. И он был прав - дружба на самом деле принесла ему неприятности.

Владимир:  
Что ж, похоже, теперь у меня нет выбора, но уход дорого обойдется моей семье.  
Есть идеи?

Кэп:   
Разумно, но я уже об этом подумала.  
Они в безопасности.

Владимир:   
Я это уже слышал. Где именно? 

Кэп:  
Тебе лучше не знать. И ему - тоже.

Владимир:   
Я собираюсь прямо туда, скажи мне по дороге!

Кэп _«искренне удивлена и усмехается»_ :  
Влад, ты на самом деле надеешься, что нам просто позволят сбежать? 

Владимир:   
Я знал, что будет подвох... Как я сочувствую твоему Беркуту.

Кэп:  
Вот и хорошо, ты уже догадался!

Владимир:  
…Ну тогда и моего Соболева спасём.

__

Весь разговор проходит за связыванием Работника оторванной шторой и затыканием его кляпом из неё же. Работник протестующее мычит, но его никто не слушает. Владимир накрывает его кастрюлей и наматывает на него ещё одну штору на манер тоги.   
Они идут по коридорам Корпорации.   
Никто не задаёт им вопросов.  
(И лишь из дыры в стене сияют восхищенные глаза.)

Владимир и Кэп _«поют Работнику»_ :   


Не хочешь ли отправиться навстречу  
Абсолютно новой роли,  
Которую можешь сыграть?  
Потому что у нас есть то, что тебе нужно!  
Идём с нами на другую сторону!

Кэп:  
Возьми пример с меня!

Владимир _«весело»_ :  
Или делай, как я!

Владимир и Кэп _«снова дуэтом»_ :   
Позабудь о клетке,  
Потому что мы знаем, как изготовить ключ!  
О, корп! Мы - и ты теперь, - свободны!  
Мы отправляемся на нашу сторону!  
(Если ты берешь пример с неё!)  
(Или делаешь, как он!)  
Мы отправляемся на нашу сторону,  
Мы покидаем другую сторону!


	8. Учёный моховичок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://soundtrack.lyrsense.com/heathers_the_musical/dead_girl_walking_reprise  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIHPNqYiPSM (английский)
> 
> На этот раз всего одна ссылка. Странное ощущение.  
> Осторожнее с громкостью!  
> П.
> 
> Добавил ещё одну, вдруг кому-то удобнее слушать так.  
> Л.

_По коридорам лаборатории крадётся Игорь. Он перебегает от укрытия к укрытию, притворяется зомби и разумным передвигающимся стулом, ползёт по вентиляции, преодолевает лабиринты и завалы - и делает всё это, неся с собой огромную запечатанную пробирку с водой(примотанную скотчем к спине, как меч) и положив в карманы халата три пачки соли. Чем не очень доволен и вообще подозревает, что пленный солдат в столовой сошел с ума, прося обо всём этом. Может, он вовсе не собирается сражаться всем этим с Симбионтом, а использует для побега?  
Игорь останавливается и пытается применить все имеющиеся у него предметы на пробирку, на халат и на себя. (Любимый жанр игр Игоря - квест). Это ему ничего не даёт._

_Наконец Игорь добирается до Столовой. На подступах к ней - танцующие хоровод зомби. Они стоят вокруг Столовой, окружая её. Это те самые, что схватили Беркута - за это они произведены в Специалистов охраны от Поверхности, и нужно признать - через них них действительно не пройти._

Игорь  
 _«в отчаянии, прячась»_ :

Я так хотел, чтобы кто-то спас меня…  
И я позволил мести заразить всё - в буквальном смысле!  
Его решение ошибочно!  
Никто здесь не заслуживает умереть!  
…Кроме меня и монстра, которому я помогал!  
Да! Мой вывод совершенно логичен!  
Да! Подними голову, Игорёк!  
Ты ходячий… моховик!  
Учёный-моховичок!

_Игорь решительно и медленно подходит к зомби.  
Те начинают танцевать вальс и разбиваются на пары. Игорь быстро прячется за углом. Он сможет проскользнуть, но его не должны увидеть или затянуть в танец! (Так вот о чём теми кружениями с пустотой предупреждал Беркут!)_

Специалисты Зомби  
 _«на мотив вальса»_ :  
Гррррр! Грооо!

  
_Игорь аккуратно пробирается мимо них, но тут из Столовой с криком выбегает Афанасий. Он громко проклинает «неблагодарную моховку» и «эту проклятую плесневелую грибницу в её мозгах»._

_(Афанасий благодарит Цензурный Комитет этого фанфика за изображение его более образованным и культурным человеком, чем он есть. Цензурный Комитет взаимно благодарен Афанасию.)_

_Афанасий зачем-то подпирает сломанным шкафом двери, открывающиеся в другую сторону и убегает.  
Из Столовой выходит Олеся, натыкается на шкаф и сердито откидывает его в сторону. Зомби замирают, Игорь перехватывает пробирку, как оружие. Олеся выглядит более разумной и осознающей себя - и гораздо злее и агрессивнее, чем когда была лишь ожившим мертвецом, питающейся плотью живых. _

Олеся:  
Тебе не спрятаться!..  
От мёртвой моховой меня!

Специалисты и Игорь:  
Гррр?!

Олеся:  
Это твой последний шанс сдаться самому!  
Она найдёт тебя!  
И тогда - тебе конец!  
Полюбезничаешь в аду с мертвой ней!

_(Олеся выражает абсолютное отсутствие благодарности Лезущему не в своё дело Комитету Лицемеров, имеющих проблемы с хромосомами и родственниками. Цензурному Комитету обидно.)_

Игорь  
_«готовится»_ :  
Это мой последний шанс!  
Ещё один танец и туда!  
Танцую в аду с мёртвой моховой ней!

Специалисты:  
Грооо! РРРР!

_По коридору идёт Соболев. Он удивлённо смотрит на них всех и быстро проходит через зомби. Он касается плеча Игоря, привлекая его внимание, тактично игнорируя вид боевого переносчика соли.  
Тактично и коварно (см. Будьте Готовы). _

Соболев:  
Игорь, разве ты жив!? Мне Афанасий сказал, что ты нашел взрывчатку Беркута, съел её и умер в мучениях…

Игорь:  
…Иван Евгеньевич, вам никогда не казалось, что Афанасий странный?  
И слишком много знает - и где взрывчатка, и откуда она, и кто принёс... Как только успевает?

Соболев  
_«пожимает плечами, недовольно»_ :

Люди - странные.

Игорь:  
Иван Евгеньевич, а что это с Олесей?

Соболев:  
Симбионт.

Игорь:  
…Я, пожалуй, не буду уточнять.

Соболев:  
Игорь, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Где твоё любопытство?.. Но я всё же очень рад, что ты жив!

Игорь  
_«быстро»_ :  
На самом деле не очень хорошо!  
Я как раз бегу… за моими таблетками!

_Соболев хочет что-то сказать, но не успевает - зомби, начинают сложный акробатический номер махания друг другом, как помпонами. Они разделяют Игоря и Соболева._

Специалисты:  
Гро! Гррр, лабораторрррия!  
Грррр…

Соболев  
_«спустившись на пол, поднимается на ноги и усмехается»_ :

О да, слышишь это, Корпорация?  
Что это за звук?  
Симбионт идёт отправить вас всех под землю!  
Вперёд! Сюда! Вниз!  
Кричите, как можно громче -  
\- никто не услышит!  
Симбионт Узнает, как вам  
Станцевать в аду!

_Соболев наблюдает за тем, как Игорь «по частям» - сначала один пакет соли, затем халат, затем пробирка… - проникает в Столовую.  
Затем заставляет Специалистов отойти и входит за ним._

Соболев:  
Отойди от Беркута.

Игорь:  
Я бы не сказал, что я именно к нему.  
Это просто небольшая просьба, которую он попросил выполнить, но…

Соболев:  
Немного нас взорвать? Или только чуть-чуть предать?

  
_Соболев пытается высокомерно усмехаться, но в итоге слишком зол для равнодушия._

Соболев:

Корпорация пересчитает трупы, убьёт свидетелей, соврёт людям о том, что тут было и все решат, что всё обошлось! Не потому что она так могущественна, а потому что всем наверху всё равно! Они одинаковы! Корпорация и Мы можем поладить только на справедливых, добрых небесах! 

_Соболев разводит руками со злой, торжествующей улыбкой:_

\- В которые я не верю, разумеется!

Игорь  
_«печально»_ :

Я хотел бы, чтобы всего этого не случилось!  
Я хотел бы, чтобы выжило больше! И хочу, чтобы никто больше не умер!  
Я хотел бы, чтобы Оператор не предал вас!  
Я хотел бы, чтобы Корпорация была другой!  
Я хотел бы, чтобы мы поговорили до того, как они объявили нам войну!  
…Мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы ушли отсюда с нами!

__

Соболев в ярости ходит вокруг, резко реагируя на каждую фразу, затем его взгляд случайно падает куда-то за Игоря и Соболев останавливается.

Соболев: - А мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты повернулся и посмотрел на то, что за твоей спиной.

_Игорь недоуменно молчит, глядя на него, а затем пятится и боковым зрением, не отрывая взгляда от Соболева, смотрит на клетку с Берткутом._

_Она пуста._

__  
_Специалисты за стеной:_  
Гррр, лабораторрррия!  



	9. Вы вернётесь!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за идею, SaiDHoul! 
> 
> А теперь слай... ссылки! Осторожно, берегитесь громкости)  
> https://soundtrack.lyrsense.com/hamilton_an_american_musical/youll_be_back  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKFN-aqPJH8
> 
> Если Глава показался вам необычно реалистичным - одной из авторов "позировал" супервайзер её прошлой работы. Нет, я работала не на Корпорацию!) 
> 
> Автор П.

__

Глава корпорации (не злой, а Практичный и Серьёзный человек, в отличие от других - не практичных и несерьёзных) стоит на крыше здания и смотрит в сторону Лаборатории. 

Для того, чтобы правильно определить направление взгляда, ему понадобились: 

\- две карты местности,  
\- четыре секретные схемы расположения лаборатории(приколоты к доске с расчётами)   
\- доска для расчётов  
\- бумага - две пачки  
\- ручка и карандаш  
\- кнопки  
\- и одно использование азимута(которому будущего Главу научила ответственная учительница ОБЖ).

Глава тяжело вздыхает, улыбается, тут же сердито хмурится, затем вздыхает ещё раз.

Глава _«недовольно»_ : 

\- Я конечно, человек серьезный, и все эти песни и музыку не считаю подходящими мне. И тем более - пение. И, разумеется, я так вести себя не хочу. Но отдел маркетинга говорит, что это поможет в переговорах, а им виднее - зачем-то же их наняли. Подготовлюсь - ведь эти... лабораторы очень упорны. 

Глава   
_«старательно вздыхает ещё раз, начинает петь приятным, сильным голосом»_ :

Вы говорите,   
как цена моей люб… нашей работы, - слишком ужасна!  
Вы рыдаете, нарушив контракт, который сами же подписали.  
Не стоит этого делать.

__

Глава довольно улыбается, чувствует это и тут же поднимает тряпку с зеркала, висящего на доске для расчётов. Смотрясь в него, он делает выражение лица с наиболее эффективной для переговоров улыбкой - «лёгкой и дружелюбной», а не радостной. 

Глава:

Мы заключим новый, даже после того, что вы сделали.  
Пока вы только напрасно злите меня!  
Поймите - несмотря на ваши действия, я всё ещё готов дать вам шанс!  
Вы вернётесь! Скоро вы увидите…

__

Глава счастливо кружится по крыше. Ветер из-за его движений трепет листы бумаги на доске для расчётов. 

Глава:  
Вы всё ещё наши!   
Вы вернётесь! Дайте только время -   
вы признаете, что мы делали всё, как нужно!  
Экспериментальные образцы сбегают, лаборатории рушатся…

_Глава разводит руками перед воображаемыми собеседниками и улыбается._

Глава _«указывает рукой вперёд»_ : 

Но мы почти справились с этим!   
Когда дверь лаборатории сдвинется…  
Туда войдёт моя отлично вооруженная армия!  
Они напомнят вам о том, что мы рядом!

__

Глава качает головой. Он явно расстроен.

Вы говорите, что они убивают вас и даже обрекают мир вокруг...  
Но на кого ещё вы сможете работать?!

 _«начинает злится»_

Нет-нет, вы не слышите меня! Не меняйте тему!  
Я хочу говорить о вас! 

__

Глава старательно, помогая себе рукой, улыбается. После того, как это ему удалось, он продолжает петь - и выглядит злым и счастливым.

Ведь это - моё любимое занятие!  
Чинить отношения с хорошими работниками!  
Верными корпоратами!  
Пришли к нам - значит, навсегда!

_Глава старательно поёт ровным тоном(по-прежнему красиво, у него талант и хороший голос), но явно злится._

Вы вернётесь - как и все остальные!  
Я разрешу наше недопонимание!  
Ваша работа и верность -   
Я буду любить вас и это - пока мы не умрём!

Если проблема опять возникнет -  
я разозлюсь ещё раз.  
Так что не доводите до этого  
Ведь, когда дверь лаборатории сдвинется…

__

Глава обрывает пение, печально качает головой и с тщательно отмеренным сочувствием сообщает:

\- Я убью ваших близких и родных - чтобы мы смогли ощутить то, что мы вместе!

__

Глава стоит некоторое время молча и не двигаясь, и затем уходит с крыши.


	10. Во мраке зелени

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А теперь, по традиции - ролики и ссылки.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psQxJ3z4qCw  
> Пусть и не подойдёт идеально - тут нет голоса для Симбионта, - но песня и исполнение замечательное)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwrXkwZpLEM&t=56s
> 
> Автор Л.

__

По коридорам лаборатории идёт Олеся в сопровождении Стражей. Они обыскивают комнаты и переворачивают мебель. Ещё несколько Стражей и Познанных на заднем фоне строят баррикады и выламывают двери. 

Олеся:

Я была голодна и безучастна,  
Мне снился худший кошмар из всех  
И он безумно меня напугал —  
Моё мёртвое тело, управляемое кем-то!  
А потом я открыла глаза и поняла,  
Мой кошмар — это я!

__

Трое Стражей подходят ближе к ней, хлопают по спине, махая руками (вертикально) и поют хором.

Утешающие Стражи:

Мы — самое необычное явление во всём мире,  
Корпорация безжалостно уничтожила нас — как же они ошиблись!  
Моё Познание заставило их заплатить за это…

Второй Страж: — Только один учёный…  
Третий Страж: — Вернее — два.  
Первый Страж: — Точнее — три.

Олеся _«сначала хмурится, но потом улыбается»_ : 

— И ещё техник.

Стражи _«хором»_ : 

— Сбежали!

_  
_

Марш по лаборатории продолжается, Познанные действуют довольно осознанно и готовятся к атаке Корпорации. В вентиляции слышны звуки, похожие на то, будто кто-то там ползает, но на них никто не обращает внимание из-за шума, треска и пения.

Олеся и Утешающие Стражи _«вместе»_ :

Теперь берегись, человечество,  
Симбионт ждёт!

Познанные:

Корпорация во мраке зелени ищет нас!  
Корпорация во мраке зелени, ищет нас, до самого рассвета…

Симбионт  
 _«громко уточняет для всех»_ :

— И продолжит искать!

__

Дождавшись кивка понимания — или его подобия — ото всех вокруг, Симбионт пробуждается в ближайшем к Олесе Страже.

Симбионт:  
— Понимание — желанно!

Познанные:  
— Во мраке зелени свершится победа!

__

Олеся пристально смотрит на Стража, затем подходит и жмёт ему руку. Её глаза становятся пустыми, Олеся тяжело дышит, её рот широко открыт, но оттуда не вылетает ни звука.  
Это всё довольно объяснимо, учитывая, что плоть с этой руки от прикосновения отвалилась и теперь видны кости. Некоторые Стражи — ранимые и хрупкие.

Олеся:

Она будет уничтожена!  
Я чувствую, как пробуждается мой разум,  
Найду того негодяя и упаду в мох!  
Это справедливость — я увижу их побеждёнными!  
Прощайте, моя милая Корпорация, прощайте!  
Во мраке зелени ужас теперь охватит и их!

Стражи и Познанные _«хором»_ :

Во мраке зелени — мы будем спасены!

Симбионт _«с надеждой»_ :

— Скоро они поймут Нас!

Олеся:

— Во мраке зелени!

Симбионт:

— Мы будем в безопасности!

Олеся:

Во мраке — и свете, — зелени, им не отыскать нас!  
Познать их всех!  
Во мраке зелени станут явью все их кошмары,  
Они обречены!

__

Симбионт обнимает её за голову — Симбионт очень ценит разум и ещё Олеся как раз этому Стражу по плечо. Если высоко подпрыгнет.

Симбионт: — Моя дорогая… познайка!

_Замершая посреди коридора Олеся, сосредоточенно обдумывает значение этого слова. Ей ещё немного тяжело с непривычными вещами._

Познанные:

Пришёл конец опасности!  
Во мраке зелени!  
Во мраке зелени!  
Во мраке зелени!

Симбионт:

Идите, славные Познанные,  
Восстаньте ради Нас,  
Пусть растёт наш мох!..  
 _«хлопает себя по колену сзади»_  
— И… найдите этого — того, которого мы ищем, — немедля!  
Бегите, бегите быстрее!

Познанные _«послушно разбегаются, продолжая петь, Олеся с ними»_ :

Во мраке зелени!  
Во мраке зелени!  
Во мраке зелени!

Симбионт:  
…они будут с Нами!


	11. Готовы к Новому году, как никогда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поздравляем всех-всех читателей с наступившим Новым Годом!   
> Пусть он будет отличным, успешным - и познавательным с маленькой буквы) Друзья пусть наслаждаются дружбой и своим исполняющимися планами, враги и недруги поймут чужую точку зрения и станут не такими уж врагами, а всех нас - ничего не сдерживает и поменьше конфликтов и проблем!)  
> С Новым Годом! 
> 
> Л.
> 
> P. S.  
> Я не забыл про ролик, это уже традиция!)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-PYYaoq0fY&t=26s

_Украшенная к Новому году комната. Повсюду светящиеся гирлянды из пробирок и покрашенных лампочек, самодельные новогодние плакаты, ёлка, сияющая пробирками с фосфорными культурами жизни.  
Все готовы к Новому году, как никогда. Буквально. Это первое празднование в жизни Симбионта._

_Рядом с ёлкой стоят Глава корпорации и Друг, которого Глава держит под прицелом.  
_  
Глава:  
Поверь, понимаю,  
Что это всё довольно сомнительно.  
Но что я ни сделаю — вы все заслужили!

Соболев: Мы…

Глава:  
Тихо!  
Я преступник, но ничего страшного!  
Тут нет моей вины, если верить адвокатам Корпорации!  
Справедливость наконец свершится!

Соболев: — Давайте поговорим нормально!

Глава:  
— Настало время действовать  
Или сдаться,  
И лишь один выбор правильный!

__

В этом же время, в другом помещении.  
Симбионт окружен Познанными, которые внимательно его слушают. Или может быть, просто стоят, смотря в никуда — с ними сложно определить.

Симбионт:  
Я восстану и буду сражаться,  
Ведь я Знаю, как поступить правильно!  
И я готов, и ты готов, мы готовы!  
Готовы, как никогда!

__

В коридоре новогоднего зала, в окружении нескольких Стражей, стоит Десантная Новогодняя группа под руководством Олеси. Она честно пыталась сказать, что её единственный опыт штурма — снежной крепости во дворе, но потом оказалось, что штурм был успешен, к тому же Кэп и Оператор на связи с ней, чтобы помочь советом. Что может пойти не так?

Олеся  
 _«жестами, чтобы Непознанный Противник не услышал»_ :

"Настало", "время", "действовать".  
"Или", "отступить",  
"ответ", "очевиден", "!"

_«Олеся заставляет всех отступивших вернутся обратно»._

"Клянусь", "...", "мхом", "!"  
"Если", "в деле", "на борт" "****!!!"  
"Готовы?"

Кэп и Владимир: «Готовы!»  
Стражи: «Мы отплываем!»  
Олеся: «Готова, как никогда».

_Стражи делают "лодочку".  
...Не будем мешать подготовке к штурму._

__

В это время у Симбионта.

Игорь: Ты...вы... мы точно сможем это сделать?  
Симбионт: Вместе мы сможем, обещаю!

Симбионт: - Я заставлю их услышать нас!  
Стражи: "Время", "повторить", "время", "отплывать"!  
Олеся: - Показать им, что мы не погибнем здесь!

Все вместе, включая Соболева и Главу:   
\- И вряд ли победа придёт легко!

Соболев: - Защищу свой дом и свою семью!

Все вместе:   
Мы пересекли черту!  
И всё в наших руках!

Игорь: Готов!  
Олеся: И мы!  
Владимир и Кэп: Готовы!  
Симбионт: Готов, как никогда!

__

Со всех сторон в новогоднюю комнату вваливается толпа Познанных, Стражей и людей. Соболев неожиданно хватает Главу и тот неожиданно замолкает, выронив пистолет. Друг помогает Соболеву держать Главу.

Симбионт: - А теперь - мы все помиримся! И будем праздновать Новый Год!


	12. Добрая песенка о дружбе и взаимопонимании

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я всё ещё предлагаю название "Если бы Симбионт был утренником"...  
> Л.
> 
> Ролики)  
> Без перевода, только ютуб -  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjEvLABRev0
> 
> С переводом и возможностью послушать -  
> https://en.lyrsense.com/skillet/live_free_or_let_me_die  
> Осторожно со звуком!  
> ...Я скучаю по Плам.
> 
> "с помощью таинственной доски Месенджер"  
> Я всего лишь работаю по другому графику, а не умерла!  
> П.

Симбионт в виде Стража в белом халате с бородой и посохом-пробиркой с запечатанной внутри солёной водой, объявляет:

****

Добрая песенка о дружбе и взаимопонимании от Владимира Жаркова и Главы Корпорации!

Владимир:  
Мы мертвы задолго до того, как станем прахом,  
Погребённые всем, к чему так стремились.  
Я вижу это, вижу, как мы…

Глава:  
Разве ты не знаешь цену своему предательству?  
Ты сошел с дороги и потерян!  
Я вижу это, я вижу, как ты задыхаешься, окруженный Ими!

_Глава торжествующе обводит руками комнату, указывая на Познанных и Стражей. Им обидно, но Симбионт объясняет, что Новый Год — добрый праздник и нужно понять недостатки других — не Познанием, а умом._

Оба хором:

У тебя не получится одолеть меня!  
Излечи же мои раны —  
бороться не за что!  
Освободи или убей меня!  
Тебе не поставить меня на колени — я никогда не буду одинок!  
Бороться не за что…  
Освободи или убей меня!

_Пауза на неловкое осознание того, что слова песни подходят к жизни их обоих.  
(Познанные ведут конспект.)_

Владимир:

Зелёный мох расползается под ногами,  
словно прорастая через меня!  
Лаборатория внизу горит и тлеет, но мы же наверху!  
Я вижу это, вижу как…  
Разве ты не знаешь цену своему предательству?  
_Ты_ сошел с дороги и пропал.  
Я вижу это, я вижу, как ты задыхаешься, окруженный ими!

_Подтанцовка из молодого талантливого коллектива моховых зомби, изображающих работников корпорации. Двое из них вошли в роль настолько хорошо, что Глава немедленно приказывает им принести ему отчёт и кофе._

Владимир и Глава  
 _«хором»_ :

У тебя не получится одолеть меня!  
Излечи же мои раны!  
…Бороться не за что!  
Освободи или убей меня!  
…Тебе не поставить меня на колени — я никогда не буду одинок!  
Бороться не за что!  
Освободи или убей меня!

__

Симбионт объясняет всем желающим, что главное, если между конфликтующими есть диалог, а вовсе не его содержание.

Владимир:

Теперь вспоминаешь, как стал таким, как сейчас?  
Знаешь ли как дышать без власти?  
У тебя не получится одолеть меня —  
излечи же мои раны.  
Бороться не за что!  
Освободи или убей меня!  
Тебе не поставить меня на колени — я никогда не буду одинок!  
Бороться не за что!  
Освободи или убей меня!

Глава:  
У тебя не получится одолеть меня, излечив мои раны!  
Бороться не за что!  
Освободи или убей меня!  
Больше бороться не за что!

Владимир:  
У тебя не получится одолеть меня —  
так излечи же мои раны!  
Бороться не за что!  
Освободи или убей меня!  
Больше бороться не за что.

Хором:

У тебя не получилось одолеть меня —  
излечи же мои раны!  
Бороться не за что!  
Освободи или убей меня!  
Тебе не поставить меня на колени — я никогда не буду одинок!  
Бороться не за что!  
Бороться не за что…  
Бороться…

_Продолжение следует..._   
__


	13. Приказы солдату

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О сюжетах игр серии Silent Hill можно говорить долго, но музыка там всегда была прекрасна. А значит, какую-нибудь песню оттуда надо обязательно пере... хм, переаушить? Мне нравится слово.
> 
> П. 
> 
> Все великие писатели занимались словообразованием и обновлением языка. Что касается источников - думаю, многие темы к симбионту хорошо подойдут...   
> Без дальнейших спойлеров - ссылки и перевод ниже!
> 
> Надеемся, вам понравится!
> 
> Л.
> 
> Возможно, под инструментальную версию, читать будет интереснее:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ze2I6MFgD_s
> 
> Слушать без перевода:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xHopHQn_z0
> 
> Читать перевод(без звука):  
> https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/a/akira_yamaoka/alex_theme_soldier_s_orders.html

__

Давным-давно - кажется, в прошлый месяц, - когда лаборатория работала себе и ничего ещё не случилось...

Корпорация _«Genome Database»_ представляет…

Постановку обучающего музыкального номера для персонала о правильных действиях во время экстренной ситуации...

**«Приказы солдату»**   


**_Действующие лица_ **

Сергей Беркут  
 _(ходит, бегает, иногда слушает одного из режиссёров, прыгает, критикует ситуацию, стреляет)_

Оператор Кэп в роли Рации  
 _(говорит, приказывает, молчит, сочувствует, кричит, советует)_

Режиссёр сцены  
 _(говорит всем, что делать, переживает о художественной выразительности)_

Режиссёр съёмки   
_(говорит, как снимать то, что от этого получается, переживает о символизме)_

Съёмочная группа  
 _(снимает то, что получается)  
_  
Хор зомби  
 _(загримированные статисты)  
_  
Спойлер  
 _(не может быть указан во избежание себя)_

Шкаф  
 _(падает)_

Фигура в белом халате и респираторе  
 _(отвечает за таинственную атмосферу)_

_Одном из пустующих помещений Убежища М-2, переоборудовали в большую сцен-лабораторию с реквизитом и подготовили всё для съёмки._

_Играет музыкальная фонограмма клипа. На сцене по макету лестницы поднимается вооружённый солдат. Это Сергей Беркут. Он шел бы так и дальше, но тут режиссёр сцены понимает, что в этом нет динамики и является жутким, банальным клише. Хуже было бы только, если бы Беркут прижался к стене спиной, смотря наверх!_

_Наверху сцены в тенях пробегает фигура в белом халате и респираторе, сдвинутом на сторону. После этого высокий шкаф, стоявший на втором этаже, летит прямо на Беркута.  
Тот не считает, что отпрыгнуть в сторону от летящей на тебя мебели, так плохо с точки зрения визуального искусства, поэтому именно это он и делает, прижавшись к стене. _

_Режиссёр сцены хватается за голову. Режиссёр сцены хватается за сердце. Шкаф разлетается на куски._

_Режиссёр съёмки говорит группе сделать приближающий кадр изящной позиции верхнего Беркута и сменить цветовое освещение на синий камень._

_Появляется Хор Зомби. Они ходят по сцене и рычат, показывая, как ищут живых и собирают их в корзинки._

_Три зомби носят по сцене плакат с надписью: **В экстренной ситуации с вами обязательно свяжется оператор и поможет ценными советами и информацией!**  
_

Беркут  
 _«показывает, как защищается от зомби, прячась за реквизитом, аккуратно роняя на хор специальные лёгкие учебные задники и стреляя холостыми патронами»_ :

\- Всё давно такое  
А раньше никогда не замечал!

_«засев в укрытие, с намёком говорит в рацию»_

Расстояния...  
Обещания...

_  
Фигура в респираторе наблюдает.  
Режиссёры ссорятся.   
Съёмочная группа играет в «камень-ножницы-бумага» и красит шариковой ручкой небольшой камушек в синий цвет._

Беркут  
 _«усмехается»_ :

Одиночество.  
И даже в кошмаре...  
 _«ждёт, стучит по рации»_  
...Нет ответа.  
Связь пропадает, миссия продолжается.

_Часть съёмочной группы собирает вещи и упаковывает запасную камеру. Режиссёры, не замечая этого, спорят о выразительности. За музыкой теперь никто не следит и иногда она играет настолько громко, что заглушает часть слов, что совсем не помогает. Зомби бродят по сцене и пытаются болтать с Беркутом, выйдя из роли, не зная, кого им слушать и что делать.  
Внезапно, рация Беркута начинает работать. Голос Оператора изменён и неузнаваем. Он похож на сгенерированный, но без помех и забавных интонаций._

Артист зомби   
_«оборванный на полуслове в разговоре с Беркутом»_ : 

\- ..Семья!..

Рация: 

\- Поступки!..

Беркут: 

\- Приказы?..

Хор зомби   
_«синхронно кивает»_ : 

\- Обещание!..

Р. Съёмки   
_«возмущенно, подбежав к Беркуту и рации»_ :   
\- Нарушено!..

Рация   
_«твёрдым голосом человека, совершенно непонимающего, о чём идёт речь»_ : 

\- ...Отрицание!

Беркут   
_«узнав тон»_ : 

\- Ложь!

Р. Сцены   
_«настаивает»_ : 

\- Размышление!

Беркут  
 _«перебивает всех»_ : 

\- Понимание?!

_Все замолкают. Из дверей зала появляется второй хор зомби. Они странно - куда более реалистично, - двигаются прямо к людям на сцене и у них нет плакатов и корзинок._

Р. Съёмки: 

\- Я слышу!

Р. Сцены: 

\- Символ боли!

Р. Съёмки: 

\- Безумия!

Р. Сцены: 

\- Это печаль!

_Затем режиссёры переглядываются и все остальные вдруг думают, что никакого второго хора не планировалось._

Беркут   
_«рации, шепотом»_ :

Они есть?  
Или нет?

Рация   
_«помолчав, всё же отвечает»_ : 

Тень лежит передо мной.

Беркут   
_«успокоенный тем, что всё идёт так, как он и думал»_ :

Ты водишь кругами!

_Из-за кулис выбегает фигура в белом халате, наброшенном на голову - для демонстрации ужаса и страха, что испытывает персонал в экстренной ситуации.  
Артист, изображающий учёного, так и не дождался знака, когда ему появится и решил наконец-то спустится - не выходя на всякий случай из роли, - и уточнить. Сколько можно там бегать туда-сюда, в конце концов?_

_Режиссёры тоже не уверены, что нужно делать, но на всякий случай кричат на Беркута._

Р. Съёмки:

\- Защити!

Р. Сцены:

\- Исправь!

Рация  
 _«с иронией»_ : 

Ты получил приказ, солдат!

Беркут:

Солдат получил совсем другое!

_Чужой хор зомби продолжает медленно приближаться. Они волочат ноги, с их клыков капает слюна, взгляды пусты. Они куда лучше мотивируют на соблюдение техники безопасности, чем их коллеги, но никто, кроме режиссёров, не захотел это обсуждать._

Беркут  
 _«трёт голову»_ :

Внутри мозгов гудит...

Хор Зомби  
 _«хоро... тавтологично»_ :

Словно слышу — Они идут!   
Они идут!

_Реквизит, изображавший до этого укрытия, повышается до просто укрытий, а так же происходит спокойное, полное порядка, отступление беззащитных гражданских лиц в безопасное место, которое не удаётся только из-за того, что единственная дверь перекрыта зомби. В суматохе никто и не вспоминает про музыку и она продолжает играть._

_Беркут отгоняет рацией и искренним матом нескольких смелых артистов, хотевших помочь ему отбиваться.  
Беркут не верит, что смелость и дружба помогают в бою. Как человек с опытом - и психологической травмой, - он настаивает, что опыт и боевые патроны гораздо эффективнее.  
_

Беркут   
_«целясь в новый хор, требовательно»_ : 

-...Силы!

Рация   
_«помедлив»_ :

\- Доверие?

Беркут:

\- Ненавижу!..  
 _«тащит упавший ранее шкаф к краю сцены, как укрытие и лишь потом заканчивает фразу»_  
...кому-то верить!

_Некоторое время Беркут внимательно слушает слова из рации, хмурится, но в конце концов идёт к лесам и поднимается над сценой на второй этаж и выше. Оттуда можно попасть в вентиляцию, ведущую из комнаты. Беркут колеблется, рация что-то говорит и он всё же забирается туда._

_Так он попадает в пустую лабораторию напротив сценовой и может видеть второй хор зомби, плотно стоящий в коридоре между ними. Он осторожно проверяет дверь наружу, но та заперта. Беркут начинает осматриваться так, будто он ждал, что в комнате будет что-то определённое._

Беркут  
 _«помедлив»_ :  
\- Где это?

_Рация молчит._

_От лаб-сцены раздаются громкие возгласы. Видимо, зомби подошли очень близко..._

Один из режиссёров: - Этого не может быть!  
Артист: - Но кто...?!  
Один из режиссёров: - Я знаю вас!

_... и первый хор и режиссёры узнали их._

Беркут  
 _«в шоке и ярости»_ : 

Не стали бы… Или ты так и сделал?!..   
Мы на одной стороне!

Рация _«рявкает»_ : 

Подожги ещё меня, солдат!

_Кэп пытается что-то ещё сказать по рации, но Беркут перебивает._

Беркут  
 _«спокойно»_ :  
Оружие у меня.  
Палец на курке — твой.

_Беркут откладывает рацию и начинает обыскивать комнату._

Режиссёры и хор артистов в сценовой: 

\- Твоя тьма!!!

_Цензурный Комитет довольно улыбаются, пока не понимают, что ради редактуры прошли через четвёртую стену и теперь тоже находятся в сценовой._

_Беркут тем временем находит прикрученный к стене пенный огнетушитель и начинает его откручивать. Рация что-то говорит._

Беркут  
 _«отмахивается, не расслышав, но подозревая, что ему говорят»_ : 

\- Я знаю!

_Огнетушитель закреплён неожиданно хорошо - на случай чрезвычайной ситуации попытки его украсть. Из-за этого, его нельзя и взять, чтобы использовать, но отдел статистики доказал, что пожары случаются реже, чем кражи._

Беркут   
_«кряхтит, откручивая огнетушитель»_ :  
\- При-з-на-ай-ся...  
 _«останавливается, смотрит на огнетушитель и снова говорит рации»_  
...Я вижу.  
И я серьезно!

_Рация всё это время молчит._

Беркут: 

Конец твоей власти!  
Я меняю приказ.

_Беркут отдирает крепление с огнетушителем от стены. Его немного неудобно держать, зато крепление можно использовать как небольшой щит._

Беркут  
 _«усмехается»_ :

Моя подготовка идеальна!  
Я возвращаюсь, твои обещания — ничто!  
Я хлебнул воды, что ты мне заливаешь!  
Я возвращаюсь!

Беркут:

Присяга...

Рация:

Нарушена.

_Это слово заставляет Беркута заинтересоватся, что же может предложить Оператор._

_Тем временем зомби продолжают заходить в сценовую и откуда слышны приглушенные крики...  
Когда в толпу зомби влетает огнетушитель._

_Пена начинает вылетать из него повсюду, балон под давлением летает от стены к стене, ударяясь обо всё и всех на пути.  
Покрытые пеной зомби пытаются поймать летающий по всему коридору огнетушитель, падают, сбиваемые им, поскальзываются на пене, а те, что уже зашли в сценовую, поворачиваются и бегут на шум._

_Беркут что-то говорит в рацию, улыбаясь._

Рация  
 _«довольно»_ : 

Отрицание!

Беркут  
 _«усмехается»_ :

Ложь!

_Зомби в коридоре начинают ругаться, хвататься друг за друга, падать на пол, прикрыв головы руками. Беркут перестаёт улыбаться. Из сценовой пытаются высунуться зомби первого хора, но второй хор кричит им пригнуться и спрятаться._

Беркут: 

Размышления?

Рация:

Осознание.

_Огнетуштель перестаёт извергать пену через некоторое время. Из сценовой начинают выходить люди._

Режиссёр съёмки  
 _«радостно»_ :  
\- Слышу! 

Режиссёр сцены  
 _«довольно оглядываясь»_ :  
\- Пытка!

Беркут:   
\- Безумие!

Рация:   
\- Печаль!

Беркут:   
\- Может ли…?  
 _«помедлив, с сочувствием»_  
Твоей власти - конец.

Рация-Кэп  
 _«где-то далеко, схватившись за голову»_ : 

Перемена приказа!  
...Моя подготовка идеальна.

Чей-то голос на фоне:

И я здесь.

Беркут:  
Твои слова пропали!   
...Опять.  
 _«задумчиво»_  
Хлебнул той воды, что ты мне залил...

Беркут  
 _«напоследок в рацию»_ :

Я возвращаюсь!

_Ответа нет._

_Беркут через разбитое окно вылезает в залитый пеной коридор, где его встречают озадаченные и сердитые артисты, уже не так сильно похожие на зомби, после того, что было.  
Второй хор должен был прибыть раньше, но они долго гримировались сами, увидев то, что предложила корпорация. Увидев укрытия и панику, они решили, что коллеги в шуточной манере показывают, как оценили все их усилия... Даже слишком оценили.   
_  
Беркут  
 _«ворчливо»_ :

Ненавижу кому-то верить.

Кэп  
 _«улыбается себе под нос»_ :

Ненавижу кому-то верить.

_Действие переносится на две локации - Коридор между лабораториями и Таинственная комната, где-то в недрах корпорации._

Режисёры и два хора  
 _«окружив Беркута»_ : 

\- Никогда не подозревал!..

_Обрыв связи, но перед этим можно было услышать что-то про талант и предложение смены работы._

Начальство Операторов  
 _«пытаясь в одиночку окружить оператора Кэп»_ :

\- Никогда не подозревал!..

Кэп  
 _«штампованный финальный взгляд куда-то далеко»_ : 

— Ты получил свои приказы, солдат...

_Съёмки клипа отложили._

_Наёмнику Беркуту выписали премию и рекомендацию в личное дело за подчинение приказам Оператора._

_Оператору «Кэп» выписали штраф и замечание в личное дело за приказы наёмнику Беркуту, и временно отстранили от работы, пока в лаборатории Убежище М-2 снова не случился инцидент, но это уже совсем другая история..._

_В деревне Верхние Беркуты приземлился скоростной вертолёт со съёмочной группой, камерой и оборудованием. «Синий» камушек крепко привязан изолентой к осветительному штативу._


	14. Иди и скажи им

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта... переаушка меня пожалуй, беспокоит - на общем фоне, она довольно мрачная?  
> Л. 
> 
> Не в первый раз - и хоть Познай, я не представляю, как сделать резидентовскую тётю роуди... хм...  
> П.
> 
> Смешной? Сложная задача и правда, тем более, она уже переделана один раз для игры...  
> Л.
> 
> Хм... ты навёл меня на мысль.  
> П.
> 
> Ссылки и перевод!  
> Все ролики с серьёзными спойлерами, осторожно, если вы хотите их избежать!)
> 
> https://soundtrack.lyrsense.com/resident_evil_7_biohazard/go_tell_aunt_rhody  
> Слушать песню из игры и читать перевод(осторожней со звуком!)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKMrOJNmt6g  
> Прекрасный кавер на песню, но без перевода
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IxI0J9OmP0  
> Ещё один чудесный кавер на песню - с сюжетным музыкальным клипом!

__

Пустая комната Операторов Корпорации. Здесь нет никого и есть ощущение, будто даже здание, где находится комната, покинуто. Очень тихо, не горит свет, двери заперты. В темноте на них светятся индикаторы замков.  
На экране одного из мониторов отображается текст.

[Передача сигнала]  
...  
[Получены данные]  
...  
[Локация - учреждение Убежище М-2]  
...  
[Воспроизведение? Y/N]  
...  
[Время ожидания ответа превышено]  
...  
[Воспроизведение?]  
...  
[Время ожид...]  
...  
[Получен ответ]

__

На экране строчка за строчкой начинают появлятся сообщения: 

Иди и скажи им  
Иди и скажи им  
Иди и скажи им, что все мы...  
 _И д ё м_

Расту я в тёмной глубокой клетке  
И никогда не выйду наружу  
Они заперли нас и забрали наши души  
Не могут смотреть на то, что сделали...

Иди и скажи им  
Иди и скажи им  
Иди и скажи им, что все мы...  
_З н а е м_

Я Познаю Его и Он идёт  
Они думают, что защитят себя  
Но Он Знает их и всё, что будет...  
Их разорвёт на куски!

Иди и скажи им  
Иди и скажи им  
Иди и скажи им...

Иди и скажи им  
Иди и скажи им  
Иди и скажи им, что все мы...  
Что все...  
Что все мы...

_М е р т в ы_


	15. Через долину моховой тени

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мы пытались завязать с шутками про мох. Изо всех сил... Почти.  
> П.
> 
> У нас не получилось.  
> Л.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SSoLOSdLEM  
> Слушать песню без перевода
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXLBILBXz1M  
> И прекрасный кавер)
> 
> https://mirdosuga.com/ellie-through-the-valley-odni-iz-nas-chast-ii-perevod-pesni/  
> (Читать перевод и смотреть ролики)

_По коридорам лаборатории осторожно идут наёмники корпорации. Им сильно мешают заграждения, лабиринты и заблокированные самыми разными способами - от лома, баррикад или оплетшего мха, - двери._

_Через некоторое время из динамиков раздаются гитарные переборы. Это беспокоит отряд, но они всё же продолжают движение через разрушенную лабораторию, косясь на странные зелёные и красные пятна на полу.  
Любая кровь должна была уже давно свернутся и стать бурой или коричневой, поэтому всех очень интересует, кто разлил тут столько краски и зачем её столько было в научной лаборатории.  
(Почему-то многие непосвященные уверены, что во всех секретных лабораториях ремонт... просто появляется)_

_Через некоторое время, к музыке присоединяется женский голос.  
Кто-то из наёмников мог бы узнать одну из агентов корпорации - Киру, посланную сюда после пропавшего Беркута, но их всех наняли совсем недавно и они ни с кем в корпорации не знакомы.  
(Честно говоря, это их первый день)_

Кира:

Я иду через долину зелёной тени.  
И не убоюсь я зла, потому что не вижу его...  
Мой разум и мой пистолет утешают меня,  
Потому что знаю - я убью своих врагов, когда они придут.

_Наёмники продолжают пробираться сквозь завалы и преграды.  
По мере их продвижения, голос Киры становится всё громче и чётче. Становится понятно, где она. Отряд окружает дверь в эту комнату._

Кира  
_«с усмешкой»_ :

Конечно - доброта и милосердие всюду со мной!  
И я буду болтаться на этой земле вечно.

_По очереди, прикрывая друг друга, наёмники заходят. На Кире тут же перескаются лазерные прицелы._

Кира  
_«не обращая внимания, продолжает играть»_ :

Конечно, я иду рядом с моховым болотом и это исцелит мою душу...

_Кира прекращает играть и откладывает гитару.  
Наёмники не знают, нужно ли им стрелять или лучше попросить аккорды песни, заодно узнав, что тут такое происходит?!  
(Цензурный Комитет удивлён их выбором слов и просит не выполнять работу Комитета за них самих - а то им скучно с тех пор, как Афанасий убежал и молчит)_

Кира: 

Но я не могу идти, куда нужно, потому что я... зла.

_Дверь захлопывается._  
В темноте раздаются выстрелы.

_Продолжение следует..._


	16. Путешествующий друг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда слушаешь музыку, чтобы выбрать, что переделывать следующим - и вспоминаешь о давно забытой сюжетной ветке...  
> Л.
> 
> Это о какой?.. Погоди, у нас есть сюжет?!  
> П.
> 
> Единственное, что ему осталось - свернуться калачом у края клетки...  
> Л.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KYPe9qRocg  
> (слушать без перевода)
> 
> https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/j/johnny_cash/wayfaring_stranger.html  
> (перевод текстом)
> 
> https://en.lyrsense.com/johnny_cash/wayfaring_stranger  
> (перевод текстом и послушать песню. Осторожно со звуком!)

___Кладовка Корпорации для хранения канцелярии и пленных открыта. Внутри на полу валяется отломанная от стен железная решётка, обломки стула и аккуратно сложенная поверх них верёвка. На потолке нарисован неровный овал желтого цвета. Под жёлтой краской видна синяя._

_В это время, где-то в неизвестном месте, похожем на серверную, Друг сидит за компьютером и просматривает быстро бегущие по мониторам данные. Мигают лампочки, гудят блоки. Сам Друг ничего не вводит, но на экране отображается диалог с выбором готовых ответов.  
_

Я простой путешественник, незнакомый тебе

** > Блуждающий по этой горькой земле**

_> Нет болезней, усталости и опасности,  
Там, куда я иду _   


_Друг выбирает «Нет болезней» и общение с неизвестным собеседником продолжается. Гудят блоки._

Я иду увидеть своего друга.  
Он сказал, что встретит, когда я приду.  
Я всего лишь иду через этот город  
Я всего лишь иду... домой

_Друг читает сообщение и касается компьютерной мышки. Её провод, неподключенный ни к чему, лежит на столе. На экране появляется выбор._

** > Я скоро буду свободен от всех проблем  
Моё тело упокоится в старой кладовке.**

_> Завершу самоотречение  
И выйду на свет за великой наградой_   


_Друг смотрит на экран и вариант с самоотречением выделяется и мигает._

Я иду увидеть создателя  
И мне больше не нужно будет никуда идти.  
Я всего лишь иду через город  
Я всего лишь иду... домой

_Экраны мигают, Друг потирает лоб. Появляется выбор._

**> Хочу возложить венец  
Когда вернусь в славные земли.**

_> Хочу кричать о славе спасителя  
Вместе с знающими меня..._

_Друг машет на экран рукой, один из вариантов быстро пропадает. Тут же появляется новый выбор._

  
**> Я иду увидеть создателя  
И петь вечно**   


_Друг встаёт из-за стола. На экране видна выбранная реплика._

_> Я всего лишь иду через город  
Я всего лишь иду... домой._   



	17. Мы счастливы вместе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Новогодний текст нужно выложить хотя бы в первый месяц нового года, это... предусмотрительно. Иначе придётся выкладывать только к следующему.
> 
> https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/t/turtles/happy_together.html  
> Читать перевод песни
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hwkQTmB33k  
> Смотреть вдохновивший ролик. События в тексте больше похожи на него)  
> П.
> 
> Нам нужно как-нибудь переделать песню, где все персонажи просто будут стоять на сцене и петь.  
> Л.
> 
> Так мы делали же?  
> П.
> 
> И не танцуют, не дерутся, не заперты в клетку, не отстреливаются от зрительного зала и не сбегают со сцены по вентиляции.  
> Л.
> 
> Им же станет скучно и они её подожгут.   
> П.

**__**

...или музыкально-новогодний монтаж штурма   
с художественным переосмыслением насилия  


_Черно-белые кадры лаборатории с камер безопасности признаны слишком тоскливыми для новогоднего, весёлого клипа. Поэтому все сверхсекретные записи отправили на раскрашивание в отдел программирования корпорации. Это не входит в их обязанности (да и навыки), но они готовы на многое, чтобы больше никогда не слышать: "выжепрограмисты, оченьнужно!"_

_Поэтому лаборатория в этом клипе обзавелась яркими стенами и потолками всех цветов, с нарисованными на них снежинками, ёлочками и толпой красных снеговиков(или, возможно, Дед Морозов с морковками вместо носов). И одним синим домиком с заборчиком.  
Полы оставили серыми. _

_Камера показывает всё это, переключаясь на наёмников, окружающих лабораторию. Им же тоже нарисовали новогоднюю форму для штурма, поэтому к лаборатории подступает толпа мрачных Снегурочек с автоматами, Дед Морозов в бронежилетах и Снеговиков с руками веточками. Один отряд красный, второй - синий, третий - в зелёном и украшен новогодними игрушками. Командование обмотано гирляндами._

_Страж кружится в объятиях с большими часами.  
Это должно было быть метафорой для флешбека, но в лаборатории действительно понадобились часы, чтобы следить за временем во время праздника и Страж очень рад наконец-то их найти. _

_Так как Кэп и Владимир, взвалив на плечи Переводчикова, незаметно пробирались в лабораторию и сломали сверхсекретную камеру, сверхсекретная камера их не записала и в клипе их, через драматичный сложный танец, изображают Познанные.  
(Если точнее - две моховых Снегурочки в белых (совсем чуть-чуть порванных) халатах, несущие связанного Переводчикова(он укатился, как только Владимир и Кэп отвернулись)._

_Камера облетает Лабораторию, пока не задерживается на покрытых мхом дверях Столовой(она же Зал Симбионта, Малая Лаборатория и Темница для Переговоров)._

__

Столовая. 

Олеся стоит посередине и неловко дёргается, пытаясь обхватить себя руками. Её голову покрывает мох, который постепенно уменьшается, будто становясь единым целым с Олесей.  
Хлопает дверь. В столовую, оглядываясь, входит Афанасий.

Афанасий  
 _"убедившись, что в комнате никого нет, кроме Олеси, начинает петь и пританцовывать"_ :

Представь нас вместе - как я! Я про тебя думаю!  
День и ночь, и это правильно -  
 _"смеётся"_  
Думать про свою девушку, которую любишь!  
 _"хватает Олесю со спины"_

И крепко обнимать её!   
Мы счастливы вместе!

_Олеся поворачивается. Лицо Афанасия становится испуганным. Из-за дверей слышно, как зомби-специалисты охраны от Поверхности мычат и танцуют вальс.  
Афанасий сильно толкает Олесю и бежит к дверям. Олеся преследует его._

_Тем временем, в лабораторию проникли первые снеговики корпорации. К счастью, они сразу же заблудились в лабиринте баррикад из самодельных ёлок и обломков мебели. Мимо катится связанный Переводчиков, за которым, с обеспокоенным рычанием, ковыляют два зомби в белых халатах._

_Переводчиков слышит солдат, радостно смотрит в их направлении, улыбается, набирает воздуха и громко кричит "Измену похитили!!!"  
...Он был немного взволнован._

_Солдаты слышат эти крики, определяют, откуда те доносятся и организованно отступают в противоположном направлении, потому что очевидно, что это лишь имитация человеческой речи, чтобы заманить их в ловушку. Этот разумный шаг приводит их прямо туда, где из вентиляции может выпасть Афанасий. Что он очень старается сделать, но все решётки плотно запечатаны мхом._

_Солдаты-снеговики замечают Афанасия и печальными жестами просят его о помощи._

_(Из наконец-то заработавшей рации раздаётся музыка - у отряда были проблемы со связью с тех пор, как мимо них прошли два Оператора Корпорации с переводчиком для возможных переговоров с лабораторным противником)._

_Афанасий соглашается. Из вентиляции, жестами, он рассказывает солдатам, как пройти по лабиринту. Но из-за ограниченности пространства и обзора, они его не понимают. Все машут руками, хватаются за головы и плечи, тянутся друг к другу, ругаются... пока не понимают, что вентиляция не так уж высоко и они могли говорить вслух._

_Солдаты пробираются через лабиринт и сталкиваются с Симбионтом-Стражем(раскрашен под Деда Мороза с длинной зелёной бородой) и группой Познанных(у них шапочки из бумажных снежинок). Затевается энергичный весёлый танец с резкими поворотами, прыжками и подчинением разума._

Симбионт:   
_"кричит в рацию убегающего связиста, пытаясь схватить его за предплечье"_  
Мне надо позвонить тебе, и я не пожалею телефона!

_"озадаченный и находчивый связист уворачивается, и он и Симбионт кружатся вокруг"_

Просто скажи, что ты со мной и облегчи моё  
Познание мира!   
...Представь, каким бы он мог стать!

_"помехи из рации, Симбионт кивает"_  
Но он уже неплох!

_"вопросительные помехи, Симбионт оглядывается по сторонам. Снеговики корпорации окружены и Симбионт уверяет рацию"_

\- Мы счастливы вместе!

_Тем временем в другой части лаборатории...  
...Кэп и Беркут сбегают из Столовой и от нескольких Специалистов, бегущих за ними. _

Беркут  
 _"поёт на бегу, кидаясь пробирками"_ :  
Не мог представить себе, что окажусь здесь с кем-то, вроде тебя!

_"бегущая рядом Кэп отвечает, что не считает ситуацию подходящей для обсуждения тем, касающихся морали и устройства общества, даже если считать, что скоро их могут догнать и лишить оставшегося времени для обсуждений - и разговоры только отвлекают в таком случае"_

_Они бегут мимо узкого коридора и тяжелого шкафа. Это замечает Беркут. Кэп замечает что зомби-Специалисты остановились и прислушались, когда Беркут запел. На рассуждения нет времени, Беркуту приказывают отступить в коридор и петь. Кэп (и шкаф) идут за ним, блокируя путь Специалистам._

Беркут  
 _"поёт с выражением. Выражение каждый может выбрать сам"_ :

Знал об этом всю мою жизнь!   
Пока ты со мной, Капитан, мой Капитан, небо  
Всегда будет...

_Специалисты остановились и слушают. Симбионт сказал им, что это очень плохо - мешать чьему-то самовыражению, в чём бы оно ни выражалось - в пении, создании моховых копий случайно убитых людей, общению в чате с другом, созданию интересных игр или весёлых шуток про мох - и других занятиях._

_"Кэп роняет шкаф по диагонали, блокируя вход в коридор"_  
-...зелёным небом?

Беркут:   
\- Не видным небом!

_В это время в Пустой лаборатории, залитой Ярким Светом - она же Лаборатория с лампами требующими замены - стоят Иван Соболев и Владимир Жаров(он же Оператор 5)._

_Между ними - лабораторный стол и два стула, которые незаметно подтащил мхом Соболев, чтобы задержать Владимира, если тот нападёт - и просто - для личных границ._

_(Один из программистов считает, что это метафора для совести Владимира, которая высветила его грех, другая просто нарисовала кружащиеся на свету снежинки, потому что в праздник нужно посмотреть на что-то весёлое и красивое, вместо чужой совести)_

Владимир  
 _"сильным голосом, от которого трескаются лампы и гаснет свет"_ :

Я и ты, и ты и я!.. Неважно, как  
...сложилось раньше!

_Соболев просит культуру мха в пробирке запустить флуоресценцию. Мох охотно это делает. Влад грустно смотрит на Соболева. Соболев смотрит так, как глядят на людей, которые говорят, что они ваши злейшие враги, но вы совершенно их не помните, не понимаете, что им от вас нужно, но не хотите обидеть этим._

Владимир  
 _"напоминает, кто он, по пробирке идут трещины"_ : 

\- Лишь ты - на связи, я - на связи!

_Соболев узнаёт его, качает головой и поправляет очки. Динамик секретной камеры покрывается мхом, звук становится неразличим._

_Владимир жестикулирует, бегает по комнате, машет руками, и похоже, произносит проникновенный монолог, который мы не слышим. Соболев спорит с ним, уворачивается от танцевальных па(всё же, у Операторов странные привычки в общении), перемещается по комнате._

_Возможно, Владимир уверен, что Симбионт - злодей, так как уже принял одну тяжелую правду о себе и корпорации, и просто не может осознать ещё две или три - ещё и в виде песен. Поэтому он пытается убедить в этом Соболева, который пытается убедить его в противоположном, возможно, отрицая ужасающую реальность того, что он умирал и жив только благодаря Симбионту - и тому, что он старается не думать об этом._

_А может быть, они просто обсуждают, какой фильм лучше всего смотреть в новогоднюю ночь._

_Мох на камере становится слабее._

__

Соболев  
 _"решительно, обведя рукой в жесте, охватывающем всю лабораторию"_ :   
\- Мы счастливы вместе! 

__

Камера вновь "облетает" лабораторию, показывая отряды Корпорации, продолжающих штурмовать лабораторию и Познанных, которые окружают их в ответ и затягивают в хоровод всех, кто не успевает убежать.

Кэп  
 _"наблюдает за этим и поёт Беркуту в ироничной манере, намекающей на то, что его тоже можно назначить виноватым во всём"_ :

Не могла представить себе, что окажусь здесь из-за кого, кроме тебя!  
Подозревала всю мою жизнь!   
Пока ты со мной, солдат, небо всегда...   
...Будет.

Все три дуэта: 

Я и ты, и ты и я! Неважно как!..  
...Они всё сделали раньше - так и должно быть!   
Лишь ты меня простишь, а я - себя!  
Мы счастливы вместе!   
Я и ты, и ты и я! Неважно, как  
Брошены кости - так и должно! Лишь  
ты и я, и я и ты!

Хор Познанных  
 _"решает присоединиться, посовещавшись"_ :

Мы счастливы вместе!  
Мы счастливы вместе! Как там наверху?  
Мы счастливы вместе! Счастливы рядом!  
Мы счастливы вместе! Счастливы рядом!

Все:  
Счастливы вместе!  



End file.
